Turnsoles
by evolutionary spider
Summary: Chap 8 It's all coming up daises for Kai and Wyatt...maybe for Ozuma and Joseph too. slash
1. Heliotropes

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Beyblade. Just writing this as a break and cause I was inspired to, but if I did own it, I'd lasso up the best anime creators and artists and make so many more eps. it'd make Beyblade fans head's spin.   
  
Author Notes: Good morning to who ever reads this. Yup yet another BeyBlade fan who thinks they can hack writing a fanfic without getting burned that much. Felt like giving a BeyBlade fic a shot to take a break before I keep writing in my Terminator fic. This was written right after the last episode of that marathon of BeyBlade: VForce all because I thought this season had a pretty good beginning.  
  
Well anyway this fic is my twist of what happened between Kai and that kid Wyatt Smithersite (is that his last name?) after that Bey Blade battle with that blonde cloaked guy. At this point it's gonna be a weird fic. Don't know that much about where I'm going with this so it's an open road. I hope this isn't that bad. I know the first part is lame, but I had to put this in, in case some peeps didn't watch the episode. Note that in VForce Kai has bluish-gray eyes, but here I chose to have him keep his red eyes instead, I think they're a lot nicer and well...the rest of him is blue/gray anyway, so what's a little change to the past. Laugh, smile, get angry, whatever, just enjoy.  
  
(This was re-edited because the first one was lame as heck.)  
  
Turnsole by Evolutionary Spider   
  
Chapter 1: Heliotropes  
  
"You're way outta yer league kid!" came the shout from Wyatt's opponent. Wyatt's face became a look of determination as he tried to get Dranzer to respond to his motions. A flash began to appear in the beyblade before a blast of energy was unleashed. Both Kai and Wyatt stood back in awe as they saw the flash come from the mysterious guy's beyblade, but as it descended down on Kai's beyblade Wyatt had no chance.  
  
The force of the impact sent both bladers flying. Kai looked out seeing it all in slow motion as Wyatt was thrown back higher and higher above the fence, about to fall to his doom. He ran toward him, his hand catching the younger boy's hand just in time.   
  
Kai struggled to keep his hold on Wyatt before he began to slowly bring him up. With one forceful tug, he pulled the boy out of harm's away. Wyatt crashed into Kai, his body top of Kai's. When Wyatt didn't move Kai became uneasy. As he quickly sat up, Wyatt fell backwards, but not before Kai caught him in surprise. He looked down to see that Wyatt was unconscious.   
  
'Why did he continue in this foolish beybattle?' He looked over toward the blond beyblader who now held his beyblade in his hands and was laughing. Kai glared as he laid Wyatt down and got up to face his opponent. "Why did you do that?" he asked roughly. "Hahaha, cause I felt like it." came the reply. With a grunt Kai prepared his beyblade and got ready. "Let it rip!" came the shout from the two as they launched their beyblades into the bowl.  
  
The beyblades struck out violently at one another, crashing and dodging each other fiercely. They spun and fought in the bowl before using the fence around them as a track. Both beyblades bounced off the fence and spun around in the bowl again. The clash of it all sparked out flashes of light. "Give it up, Kai, your beyblade will be mine soon enough." Again the blonde's beyblade began to glow as he prepared to launch his attack. The beam of light shot out again, slowly rising above the bladers. It was enough to stir Wyatt from his unconscious state. He blinked his eyes until they focused, but gasped as he saw the same attack that was used on him, was now going to be used on Kai. With a grunt he tried to stand up.  
  
"Kai! Show him what you've got! You can beat him!" shouted Wyatt from his place on the ground. Kai felt a small surge of confidence come when he heard the faith that came from Wyatt's voice. He connected with Dranzer and let their energies surge forward.   
  
"Go Dranzer!" A beam of light flashed from his own beyblade and both beyblades met in a fierce flash of light. Both bit-beasts flashing in all their glory. All three covered their eyes from the intensity. Kai and Wyatt were sent back yet again, with Kai crashing into the building behind him. When he opened his eyes he saw, his opponent's blade spinning in the boy's palm. He heard a whirring noise and knew that his beyblade had crashed against the wall as well, but was still spinning. Both beyblades stopped and the blond smiled down at him. "Hmph. Guess we'll call it a draw then, Kai." With that the blonde walked away from them.  
  
Wyatt shook his head and grew worried when he saw Kai was sitting down against the wall with his beyblade falling at his side. He ventured out to speak, "Kai? What just happened? Who was that guy and why was he after your beyblade?" He was startled when Kai kneeled forward, beyblade in hand, and began laughing. "I don't know, but Dranzer is coming out of retirement. I've finally found someone worth battling." His laughter grew even louder, causing Wyatt to freak out a little.  
  
Wyatt stood up and bushed the dirt off his uniform. He groaned as he felt his head. He felt a headache come on, but tried to push it back. He already felt like a weak loser, he didn't want to look it, especially not in front of Kai. He'd come here to battle that blonde guy, just to prove he could do it and help in finding out who was after Kai. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he had wanted to impress Kai more than anything else. So that in some small way, he could get Kai's attention and be worthy enough to hang out with. 'I accomplished that alright.' he thought sarcastically.   
  
He finally looked up to see Kai had stopped laughing and was standing right in front of him and looking at him with an intense gaze. Before he could speak, Kai asked, "How's your head, kid?" "Huh? Oh, my head...yeah it's alright." he said smiling. "Good." Without a warning, Kai smacked the back of his head. "Ow. Kai, why did you-" "What the hell were you thinking?" Kai interrupted him angrily. Wyatt flinched at the tone and took a step back. "How stupid are you, that you'd take on a beyblader like him, even after seeing what he could do? Did you think I was going to be happy about you taking my challenge? About stealing my beyblade and making me come down here? Think again." Wyatt felt miserable, realizing how stupid he had been to take on that beyblader when he himself was just an amateur. He slowly ventured to ask, "How did you find out where I was?" Kai seemed to have calmed down. "Your little friends came and asked me if I knew where you were. They said they were worried because you were missing and that the last time you talked to them, you talked about beyblading a guy in a cloak. So imagine my surprise when I go to get my beyblade and find it missing." "Oh." was all Wyatt said as he looked down, not being able to look at Kai anymore.  
  
"Look Kai, I'm really sorry, for taking your beyblade, bothering you and well just for everything. I know I've been a pest to you since you first got here." Kai's silence made him nervous and made him babble on. "I guess I got a little carried away, ok more like a lot. I just wanted to ya know show that I could do it, but all I did was make my friends and you worry over me. I-" "What makes you think I was worried about you?" Kai asked in an even tone. Wyatt sighed, glad that his babbling had been stopped, but not sure how to answer Kai's question.  
  
"Well I guess it is rather presumptuous of me to think that you came here for me, when now that I think about it you could have also come to get Dranzer back. I just thought that because you came here and later on saved me from falling off the roof...that you, um, cared. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" he said one hand behind his head and laughing nervously. He stopped when Kai turned his back on him and began walking away. "Come on, let's get some ice. You'll probably have a bump on that empty head of yours later." That made Wyatt blink with a confused look on his face. 'Why would he say something like that?' Was this Kai's way of saying he was a moron, but a forgiven one? The thought made his bright smile return and he walked quickly to catch up to the other boy until they walked side by side.   
  
Kai had his hands in his pocket and seemed to be thinking about something even though his face remained emotionless. Wyatt just walked with his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.   
  
Please review if you have any thoughts on this, or else you can just mosey on down to the next chapter, but I'd be nice to know what you guys thought of the first part. 


	2. Bloodstones

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own BeyBlade in any way shape or form. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 2: Bloodstones  
  
"Here." Wyatt took the ice bag offered and placed it on his head. A confused look came to his face as he saw the first aid kit in Kai's other outstretched hand. "What do I need that for?" "Hn, you either can't feel it or you really are an idiot." Kai said as he sat down on Wyatt's bed. Wyatt felt a wave of anger at Kai's comment, but that vanished when Kai grabbed his left hand and opened it palm up. Wyatt stared at his hand in surprise when he saw dried blood on a gash that he hadn't noticed was there. What surprised him more was when Kai took his hand again and began cleaning it up with an antiseptic swab. Kai said nothing, calmly cleaning up the gash, while Wyatt felt a small blush coming as their hands continued to touch. When Kai was done he took a medical patch and placed it on Wyatt's palm. He used a small amount of the white bandages to wrap it up and secure it. Without a word he got up to throw away the trash and put the first aid kit back in its place.   
  
Wyatt was happy as he flexed his hand and felt the urge to joke around. He laughed as he said, "Thanks Kai, it's good as new. Although you forgot to kiss it and make it all better." He hoped that Kai would laugh and confirm his hope that he was indeed forgiven, but the response he got was not the one he expected.  
  
"Do you want me to?" came the emotionless reply from Kai whose back was still turned to Wyatt. The question itself was innocent really, but Wyatt still blushed at the thoughts that came to his head. If Wyatt had been standing in front of Kai he would have seen the smirk on the other boy's face. Kai knew that he was not the best at admitting emotions, but he was at reading other people's. In all the time he had come to know Wyatt, he'd sensed something different about him.   
  
From the very first day that he had arrived to the academy and walked in only to have Wyatt greet him excitedly, he'd known. The other boy was friendly and polite, anyone could see that much, especially in the way he apologized so much. It did surprise him that instead of being greeted with a challenge like other cocky beybladers he'd met, all Wyatt asked was to get some tips from his technique. When he looked into the other boy's eyes though, the way they shone with happiness and hero worship made him turn away and dismiss the boy. Kai couldn't help thinking Wyatt was just a fanatical dork. It wasn't until the beybattle earlier today that he'd realized there was more to Wyatt. How loyal, brave and foolish he would be, even when the odds were stacked against him, all because he cared about someone. In his case though, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Wyatt felt more for him than he was letting on. It was only now alone with Wyatt, that his suspicions seemed to be confirmed.   
  
"Uh...um, haha, no that's ok...I'm uh just fine. I was just joking around." Wyatt said nervously. Kai turned and began approaching Wyatt, his face calm unlike Wyatt who couldn't shake off a feeling that he was being studied and preyed upon. Before Kai could sit down, a knock was heard followed by the door being opened to reveal Wyatt's friends. All wore a momentary look of surprise to see Kai in the room, but they walked in anyway and gathered around Wyatt, greeting him, asking if he was ok, and bombarding him with questions. Wyatt felt his head spin, he looked for Kai, hoping to get some help. "Hey what happened to Kai?" he asked out loud. His friends stopped talking and saw that the spot Kai had been standing in was now empty.  
  
"Hmm, guess he left." the one named Michael said as he looked out into the hallway.  
  
"Probably cause of us." Christopher sheepishly replied.   
  
"Yeah, we kinda barged into your room. Sorry about that." Ethan said with a hand behind his head. "So what happened to your head and hand and why was Kai in your room?" he asked Wyatt curious. "I got hurt during that beybattle. That guy was tougher than anything I've ever seen. He completely demolished me." "Whoa really? Wow, that guy must have been some piece of work. How did you survive? Did Kai fix you up?" Michael asked wanting to know the details. Seeing the uncertain look on Wyatt's face, Christopher began to drag the other two out of Wyatt's room. "Come on guys, let's give the man some room. We know how tired you are Wyatt, tell us later what happened. Get some sleep and if your feeling up to it meet us at dinner time." With that Christopher pushed the other two out. He closed the door behind him, but not before Wyatt said a "Thank you" to him, which he returned with a "Don't mention it".  
  
Wyatt took the ice bag off his head and put it on his night table. He kicked off his shoes and socks and removed his jacket before settling down on his bed. He laid there staring at his bandaged hand thinking about several things like the beybattle, the school work he'd need to get for missing his 7th period, the concern of his friends and the kindness Kai had shown him today. His thoughts turned toward Kai more and he found himself wondering what Kai had meant when he asked if Wyatt wanted him to kiss his hand. 'Would he really have done it...or was he just joking around too? What would it have felt like? Oh man, get real Wyatt, Kai's too cool for you. He'll never like you, the way you like him.' This was the last thing that came to his tired mind as he turned on his side and fell asleep. As he dreamt in peace he did not know that a pair of red eyes stared at his face, before the person closed the door behind them and left.   
  
Kai turned down the hallway again heading toward his room. As he walked his thoughts turned toward the blonde maniac that Wyatt had taken on. 'Who is he and why attack me? Whoever he is, he'll be back and by then I'd better be ready.' He entered his room and stared at the space around him. He looked toward his bookshelf to his pristine floor with a Russian rug he'd bought in Moscow. His glance went to his desk and dresser, all the way to his nightstand and his immaculate bed. A few things had been put here, that reflected Kai's interests, but the whole room was only a small void something that could be easily forgotten and left behind.   
  
He closed the door and walked toward his bed. With a rather uncharacteristic thump he let himself fall on his bed. He laid there for a few minutes, devoid of motion and thought, before he sat up and began to remove his school uniform. The part of him that was an academic overachiever was glad that it was Friday and that he had finished his school assignments in class, giving him the weekend to himself. When he was down to nothing but his boxers and undershirt, he again laid down on his bed. As he looked at the ceiling, his thoughts turned once again to the beybattle earlier.  
  
'Why am I still on that? What is it about that guy that doesn't seem right? He is indeed a worthy opponent, but from the cloak I sense there are more of his kind. If I'm right then I have a feeling I'm not the only one being challenged into battling.' He looked out his window to see that the sun was still out. 'I better go see Tyson and the others, before anyone else gets mixed up in my problems like that Wyatt kid.' At the thought about Wyatt, Kai felt some of his previous anger and intrigue roll into his thoughts. 'Wyatt's like Tyson, a good guy I guess, but a fool nonetheless. I don't understand why he went in my place? What the hell made him think he even had a snowball's chance of winning? Why would he care so much about someone he's never met and only read about? He can't be serious in his feelings, he doesn't even know me...but he still...keeps on coming even when I turned him away all those times.' Kai turned on his side and grunted in frustration. 'Too many questions and the only way to get them answered is by asking the idiot himself. Something I'd never be interested in doing.' ~Then why did you even bother going into his room. Simple curiosity? I think not. Admit it, you like him as a friend already because he's not like other beybladers you've met before.~ Kai buried his head into his pillow, the action reflecting his desire to squash the annoying voice of his conscience. 'I might as well be going insane, if I keep hearing your annoying babbling.' ~Shut up. I'll have you know everyone has a conscience mechanism, but only a few have one that speaks. Consider yourself lucky.~ 'Lucky me.' he thought sarcastically. ~Kai, think of your actions. All I am saying is that you must admit that something about this boy intrigues you. I can't give you the answer because that would be too easy, but I guarantee you'll have the answers to your questions by the end of the night.~ 'Really expert, well then why don't you tell me the lottery numbers next.' Kai did not get a response back, so with much relief he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
Please review this chappie cause I'd like to know if it made you fall asleep, laugh, or any old reaction toward it. The next chapter is there if you'd like to see it. 


	3. Lunariums

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd help it get way more hype, but I don't, so it doesn't get the amount I think it should.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: God I hope I don't get flamed beyond recognition by readers. lol  
  
Chapter 3: Lunariums  
  
Wyatt slowly opened his eyes getting used to the sun light that was reflecting in his room. He saw that dusk had long since come and gone and now night had arrived. With lazy eyes he read 7:30 on his alarm clock, dinner was long over by now, not that he was hungry. He would have liked to have hung out with his friends though, that is if he didn't already know about how eventually they'd want the details of what happened to him today. Deciding that he needed to get up even if he was still tired, he slowly sat up and stretched. He noticed that he was still wearing his uniform minus his jacket. With a sigh he got up and began to change. In 5 minutes he was in normal clothes and looked decent enough to walk outside.  
  
He reached the outdoor school grounds without an incident. Breathing in the fresh air, he walked further on the grass heading toward his favorite garden. Unlike the other ones, which had only the usual types of plants and flowers, his garden had rare and exotic ones. Some of them would be deemed rather ugly and not very fragrant, but to him they were beautiful. He hummed a song as he made his way past a few trees. Almost all the gardens in the academy were in the shape of mazes each leading to the center, with tall bushes full of flowers acting as the walls. The center of each garden had a different fountain in their center. In his garden, the fountain was large like the others, but the top level held a group of four female statues in different types of togas. All of them held on and bore the weight a crescent moon above their heads.  
  
Nobody cared enough to come here and when he needed a place to think this was his sanctuary. He looked up to see that the moon had begun to rise. When he reached the garden's entrance, he stopped and had put his hands in his pocket simply waiting a few minutes until he looked at his wrist watch to see that it was now 7:45. He looked up expectantly at the bushes waiting. As if taking their cue, the flowers began to come to life. Slowly, but surely the flowers began to open their petals one at a time towards where the moon was. He walked in the maze of these flowers, the whole sight breathtaking. Every time he did this, it felt like the flowers opened up because of him, only for him.  
  
He continued to hum as he made his way to the center, already knowing the path by heart. As he turned the last corner, he stopped humming and was for the umpteenth time today surprised by the sight before him. There on the grass, arms behind his head, face turned to the sky, laid Kai Hiwatari.   
  
Wyatt stood there, not knowing what do to. As he walked silently towards Kai, he realized that other boy was asleep. He looked around him admiring everything, before he turned his attention back to Kai. As quiet as a mouse, he sat down Indian style in front of Kai. A part of him told him, he should wake Kai up, rather than rudely stare at him. The other side said to leave Kai alone and simply take the opportunity to admire him because he'd never get another chance to.   
  
He looked down at the way the moonlight shone on Kai's skin. He wanted to touch Kai's hair and see what it felt like, but he quickly squashed that idea knowing that he'd wake the other boy. He contented himself with admiring the other boy's profile and peaceful expression. He looked very different asleep; not so angry or serious, he looked happy and docile. Wyatt had to laugh in his head at the words that had come to his mind when describing Kai. Awake, Kai was anything but docile and he certainly never looked happy. He examined the other boy's lean body, which was like him, dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a jacket.   
  
Wyatt look up at the moon above him and let a small sigh escape. There was no denying it now, he now knew for sure that his infatuation had turned into a crush on Kai. As he contemplated this new revelation he realized that his crush wasn't on the stoic and cruel Kai that was in the world championships. It was on Kai Hiwatari, his rough around the edges but a good guy underneath classmate. In his eyes, he saw the old Kai, like one would see an mask on a person. It seemed like a facade that covered up all the goodness and positive feelings he had for people. The Kai that saved him from falling off the roof, smacked him upside his head for being stupid and making Kai secretly worry, the one who cleaned the gash on his hand, this was the one he believed was real. The one that had kindness and compassion. Unlike the one in the world championships who he and many others had come to know as the tough as nails member of the BladeBreakers.   
  
When Kai began to stir in his sleep, Wyatt quickly got up, but not before taking one last look at Kai, memorizing the image for later. He got up and ran behind one of the bush walls. He resumed his humming, and began walking again, making it seem like it was only now that he was just walking into the garden. When he again turned the corner he saw Kai staring at the moon sitting up, one leg bent up with his elbow on it.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" Wyatt said, inwardly please that he sounded sincere. Kai looked over at him. "I found this place yesterday and found it-" "to be a good place for thinking." Wyatt finished for him. At the suspicious look on Kai's face, Wyatt quickly rushed on, "I come here all the time to think. It's pretty secluded because except for the gardeners, no one likes to come here."  
  
"So then what is your other reason for coming here?" Kai asked him still looking at Wyatt with his deep red eyes. Wyatt walked over appearing to be thinking about how to answer. "Um...well, I also happen to like the rare flowers and plants that grow here. Some of them are turnsoles, they're plants that move themselves according to where the sun is. Those are fine and all, but I like the rest that are here, because when the moon comes out these open up their flower petals. It's actually pretty cool to see them all open and light up." Wyatt looked around him and saw a bud that was in the shade of the bushes but was going to open up in a minute. "Like this." Wyatt said as he pointed toward the blossom that he had looked at before. "Do you see the one I'm talking about?" Kai looked for it and nodded when he found the small bud. Both waited in silence as the moon slowly moved over the flower. The flower in turn opened up and pointed in the direction of the moon. Kai paid attention to it all and had felt a sense of calm as he watched the bud grow in size and beauty. He stole a glance at Wyatt's face to see that the serious look on his face had changed into a smile instead.  
  
Wyatt saw that Kai had turned the rest of his attention to the garden, inspecting it with a scrutinizing eye. The silence lasted for awhile with neither boy speaking. While Kai examined what was before him, Wyatt got up and went to lay down on his favorite spot. He sat on the ledge keeping the lower level of water in. He took off his jacket, seeing as how it was not that cold anyway. He slowly lowered himself down on the ledge, when he had made sure he wouldn't fall into the water, he placed his hands behind his head and was content to just look at the stars.   
  
This was one of his favorite things to do. He was an amateur star gazer from having spent so much time here and he liked looking up at the dark boundless space, he nor anyone else could touch. Even the position he laid in required stillness. One wrong move to the left and he'd land on water. One wrong move to the right and he'd fall on the ground and more importantly on Kai. He tried to close his eyes and relax, but it became increasingly harder when he felt Kai's eyes on him.   
  
When he didn't think the silence could become any more mundane, Kai finally spoke, "Why?" The question made Wyatt open his eyes in confusion and turn his head towards Kai. Kai now sat Indian style, an elbow propped up on each of his knees, his chin resting on the fists of his hands as he stared intently at Wyatt.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Wyatt asked still not understanding. "Almost every blader I've ever met has asked me to beybattle with them whether they're any good or not. So why didn't you challenge me to beybattle when you first met me?"  
  
"What are you nuts?" Wyatt said in a joking tone. "I like beyblading with the guys at my school, but beyblading you would be suicidal. Beybattling you doesn't seem that much fun, win or lose...uh no offense." "None taken." "I'd be content just learning tricks from your technique so that I can get better. Believe me, I usually recognize when I can take on someone." Wyatt said with a smile. "Like the blader you took on earlier today." Kai said not smiling back. "I said usually and besides that was different anyway." Wyatt said looking up at the sky again. "How so?" Kai asked him hoping to draw out the answer he wanted to. "It just was." Wyatt answered, sensing what Kai was fishing for. Not in the mood to play games, Kai stressed the question again, "How?"  
  
Wyatt let out a sigh, "It was different...because I didn't do it for me...I did it to help a friend...I did it to help you. The outcome didn't matter that much to me, all that mattered was that someone was trying to hurt you. I wasn't going to stand idly by and let that happen." Kai said nothing more afterwards. Wyatt closed his eyes again and felt the tense silence encircle him. A sudden hand touched his elbow, but startled him enough to lose his balance and fall clothes and all into the fountain.  
  
Kai's hand was still outstretched, but now he held a look of surprise on his face. When Wyatt sat up sputtering and coughing, he couldn't help it anymore and began to laugh. Wyatt brushed the wet hair away from his face and looked up to see Kai laughing. He bowed his head down and blushed.   
  
As he looked on, a part of him was completely embarrassed, while the other was happy to have made Kai laugh like that. With no evil or malice in it, just laughing with pure mirth and content. Wyatt smiled as a happy thought came to mind. When Kai had settled down, Wyatt put a look of mock indignation on his face. "Alright, if your quite done laughing, care to help me up?" Kai stood up, a half smirk on his face as he leaned forward to help Wyatt up. Wyatt extended his hand to hold Kai's. When their hands touched, Wyatt's other hand darted out grabbing Kai's shirt and pulled Kai into the water.   
  
Now it was Wyatt's turn to laugh. While Kai was under water, one of the big spikes in his hair had stuck out of the water making him look like a shark. Kai sat up to see Wyatt laughing at him. He ran a hand through his hair, making it spikier than usual. Seeing Wyatt laugh brought a small smile to his face, that the other boy didn't notice.   
  
Slowly both boys dragged themselves out of the water till they sat on the ledge of the fountain. Kai took off his wet jacket that was now heavy with water. He looked up to see Wyatt shake the water off his head. When he was done the strands went every which way and clung to parts of his face. Something about seeing that action struck something in Kai. As Wyatt wrung out part of his shirt, he didn't notice Kai staring at him.  
  
Kai looked at Wyatt as if truly seeing him for the first time. He glanced at the boy's body, now more visible with the wet clothes clinging on to him. He saw the gentle curve of his neck. The shape and color of his cheeks, the shape of his nose. The way the wet strands of his dark brown hair clung to his soft face and went into his innocent brown eyes. The sheen of his hair against the light from his eyes. Despite the messy and unkempt appearance Wyatt was in, beautiful was the only word Kai turned over in his mind as he saw him. Wyatt still had not noticed his staring, for which Kai was glad, knowing that his staring would freak out the other boy.   
  
He edged closer to Wyatt and deftly brushed away a strand of hair from the other boy's face. Wyatt stopped wringing out his clothes with a start. He turned his head toward Kai, wondering where the kind gesture had come from. Confused eyes locked on to Kai's own red ones. Wyatt felt nervous and knew his heart was racing. With some noticeable hesitation Kai again brushed away another strand of hair from his face, but this time let the tips of his fingers stray down and brush his eyebrows. The fingers slid down the length of Wyatt's face, resting on his cheek.   
  
Wyatt couldn't believe this was happening. The boy that he'd admired for his beyblading, had showed him a small glimpse of his other self, and had fallen for, was touching his face. He leaned into the touch, hinting what he wanted with his eyes.   
  
Kai struggled with his emotions as he held Wyatt's face. His mind told him he was treading in a place he shouldn't. That he'd only hurt Wyatt in the end because of the way he was. His heart told him to give into the desire to kiss Wyatt. The look of trust and want in Wyatt's eyes stopped everything and he made up his mind, his heart had won. He placed his hand firmly over the boy's cheek and used his other hand to bring him closer.   
  
Both boys closed their eyes as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Wyatt relished the sensation of being kissed for the first time. He felt an unnamable feeling course through him before they broke apart a minute later. Wyatt held a happy and glazed look in his eyes, while Kai simply ran his tongue over his lips. "You taste sweet." Wyatt looked at him smiling, but blushed when Kai descended on his mouth again and kissed him more passionately. Wyatt wrapped his hands around Kai's neck, playing with the hairs at his nape. Kai had moved his hands, one holding the back of Wyatt's head and the other loosely holding on to the boy's waist.   
  
As Kai kissed Wyatt he opened the boy's mouth more with his lips, but didn't French kiss him, already knowing that this was Wyatt's first time being kissed. He tried to be gentle with him, but his control kept slipping the more he kissed Wyatt's pliant mouth. To his surprise Wyatt's tongue hesitantly slipped into his mouth. This was something he did not expect from the seemingly innocent boy. 'Guess he's not that innocent.' He did nothing, simply letting the other boy explore his mouth. Wyatt broke the kiss panting as Kai leaned his head so their foreheads touched.  
  
"How could you care so much about me when you don't know me that well?" Kai asked in a low voice. Wyatt let out a breath before he responded, "Probably for the same reason you let go and kissed me. What I've seen so far is pretty cool, so the rest can't be that bad." Kai smiled one of his rare smiles at him before he began to draw his lips to him. He was going to give Wyatt the best kiss of his life, but was interrupted by the sound of people entering the garden. Both boys broke apart as they heard the voices getting closer.   
  
"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he looked around the bush walls.  
  
"Hey, bud are you here?!" Ethan called out.  
  
"How the hell does he find his way around here, this is so damn confusing." came the frustrated voice of Michael.  
  
"Wyatt! Dude this isn't funny anymore!" Ethan belted out.  
  
"Yeah where are you?!" Chris turned a corner his friends following him.  
  
"Your friends." Kai gritted out in mild frustration. Wyatt smiled before whispering, "It'll take them 2 minutes to figure out how to make it here." Kai helped him up, "Enough time for me to leave." "Leave? Why are you-" "I have to leave. That beyblader will be back and I have to know what I'm dealing with." he said as he picked up his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder. "So where are you going? When will you be back?" Wyatt asked quickly. Kai looked at him and saw the worried look on the other's boy face. He smirked as he thought of something, "I'm gonna reunite with some old friends. I'll be back on Sunday, and then we'll finish what we started." He gave Wyatt another passionate kiss before he pushed the other boy back into the fountain.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard something." "Yeah, me too." "I think it's this way, come on." Michael, Ethan and Chris, all finally made their way to the center of the garden, but didn't see anything. "Wyatt?" Chris called out. Out of nowhere Wyatt sat up coughing and sputtering. He blinked his eyes several times and wiped the water off his face. "Whoa Wyatt, there are ya are buddy...swimming...in the fountain." Ethan said while looking at Michael and Chris with a worried expression on his face.   
  
All three helped Wyatt get out. "Are you alright Wyatt?" Chris asked as he noticed the wet boy's sad expression. "Uh yeah I'll be fine. What are you guys doing here?" He said as he for the second time tonight shook the water off his hair and wrung out his clothes. "More importantly dude, why the heck were you taking a nightly swim in the fountain?" Ethan asked helping Wyatt put on his coat. "I fell in. Don't ask." Wyatt said sheepishly. "Well if your certain that you'll be fine then we should leave now to avoid you getting sick. Alright gentlemen, and I use the term loosely, let's get our boy outta this cold place and into a warm beybattle." "Yeah come on buds let's go." Ethan yelled out waving a fist into the air. "Hahaha, I shouldn't have given him that sugar." Michael said as he laughed off chasing Ethan. The sounds of their fighting and laughing resounded through the garden. Chris sighed before starting to walk away, "Come on, we better stop those two before they kill each other and destroy the landscape." Wyatt had to smile at his immature friends. He looked back up at the moon one more time before running off to help Chris.  
  
Notes: Read and review. Hope you like it. Laterz 


	4. Chrysanthemums

Author's Notes: In this chapter, Wyatt's relationship with his friends is explored more. The quartet of amateur Beybladers discover some secrets they've been keeping from each other. Christopher begins to notice a change in Wyatt. When he confronts his friend about it. He gets more than he bargained for...and more than he can deal with.  
  
Chapter 4: Chrysanthemums  
  
Christopher Worthington II, the top student in his class and one of the most elite members of his academy, was utterly and completely confused. Confusion was only one of the several emotions he felt at this moment. 'It doesn't make sense, the human body must have reactions.' he thought as he gazed down at his friend Wyatt. He sighed and looked around the room he was in. He glanced back at his still sleeping friend and was amazed at how deep of a sleeper the other boy was. He had shaken the boy violently, made loud noises near his ears, and at one point had been desperate enough to jump on the other boy's bed, but still the other boy did not awaken. He put his ear to the other boy's nose to make sure Wyatt was still alive. Seeing nothing more he could do, the other boy padded silently back to the room's door. At the last moment his feet caused a creak in one of the floorboards and caused Wyatt to stir awake.  
  
"Chris?" Wyatt said sleepily. Chris shook his head, but walked back to his sleepy friend. He sat on the side of Wyatt's bed and saw the other boy yawn and rub his eyes. The cute gesture made Chris smile at his friend. Wyatt blinked before he asked, "What are you doing here?" "I came here to wake you up." Wyatt laughed a little, "Yeah I can see that, but why so early." "Early? Wyatt it's 10:00, even Ethan and Michael are awake. They asked me to wake you up and said for both of us to meet them in one hour at the new Beyblade shop in town."   
  
Wyatt slid out of bed and stood up to stretch not noticing his friend's silly reaction. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. Chris watched his friend curiously. He'd noticed something was off yesterday with Wyatt, but had played it off as just worrying too much. Now that he could observe his friend more closely he noticed the sadder expression on his friend's face. 'Why would he be sad? It must be something big to get him down. I'll have to ask him later.' "Hey, I'll give you some privacy. Just meet me outside the main entrance ok?." Wyatt didn't turn around and just began to undress.  
  
Chris opened the door and looked at him with a worried expression, before he just shut the door behind him. He walked down the hallway in deep thought. He worried over what could make his usually happy friend so serious. Last night the other boy had at least seemed happy playing with them. It seemed peculiar for him to be the complete opposite the next day. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it so that he and the others could help their friend.  
  
He turned the corner to the stairway took the steps two at a time. He pushed open the main entrance doors and was greeted with sunlight. He turned his gaze across the way toward the cafeteria, feeling his stomach growl in response. He was about to walk toward it until the main doors to the building burst open with boys covered from head to toe with food. He caught a glimpse inside where a food fight was going underway. 'Nevermind.' he thought chuckling. The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he turned around to see who had come out.   
  
There stood his friend in a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a light blue one over it and a small frown on his face. The whole sight made Chris sigh in confusion. He put a bright smile on his face nonetheless and greeted his friend cordially. The response he got was less than happy, but he still dragged his friend away from the school.   
  
The two walked slowly, Chris talking most of the time, his friend only responding when it was required. Chris began to feel like he was babbling the whole way. The look on his friend's face told him that at least he was feeling a little bit better and wasn't thinking so much about what was bothering him. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he stepped in front of his friend.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked him. He tried to move around his friend, but Chris put his hands on the other boy's shoulders, holding him in place.  
  
"How about you tell me?" Chris said looking deeply into Wyatt's eyes, trying to get a hint at what was wrong.  
  
"There's nothing the matter." Wyatt said with a smile on his face. The first one Chris had seen out of him all morning. The other boy sidestepped him and continued walking. Chris watched him walk away, before rushing quickly to catch up to him. He stole a glance at his friend, before choosing to drop the whole matter entirely.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey dudes, I know what else we can do." Ethan said walking quickly in front of a toy store. With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the store, "Let's buy some water guns. We'll like have a good ole fashioned water fight later."  
  
"Damn your immature." Michael said, arms crossed. Ethan blew a raspberry at him and was about to argue with him before Wyatt spoke up, "I think it's a good idea." Ethan smiled and surprised Wyatt by grabbing him and dragging the other boy into the toy store with him. Chris smiling at their antics and walked in with Michael, who looked less then happy to go in. They saw Ethan run past several aisles to the back of the store, pulling Wyatt with him. They ran to where the other boys were and looked before them to the big selection of water guns available. All of them grabbed one and began examining them. Ethan and Michael began to argue over which one they should get. Chris grabbed a green medium sized one and held it up high, pointing it slowly. Eventually his line of vision hit Wyatt. He saw that the other boy had picked out a blue and gray one. The look he had on his face this morning was back again and made Chris worried. He thought back on the whole day, remembering all the things he'd done with his friends.   
  
When he and Wyatt had made it to the Beyblade shop, they were greeted with Ethan and Michael fighting over a green Beyblade. When the two settled down, the four of them had looked around the shop finding many interesting things. Wyatt had bought a blue and red Beyblade, while he had bought a gray and red one. All four had found their favorite place to eat, a diner called "Maria's", and had finally settled down to eat something. After leaving the dinner, the four had gone to the local mall and had gone to the see a movie and then the arcade. He'd paid close attention to Wyatt and noted that the other boy seemed to be back to his old happy self and had laughed quite a bit thanks to his other two crazy friends. 'Had it all been a facade? Was Wyatt not really enjoying hanging out with them?' He walked toward the other boy and intended to find out.  
  
"Nice. Are you going to buy it?" Chris asked. "Huh?" Wyatt said as he looked up. "The water gun, I asked if you were going to buy it." Chris said patiently. "Oh, well...yeah, sure. I like it." Chris nodded. Wyatt looked at him, trying to decide on how to say something before he gave up altogether. A small muffled sound caught their attention. Both boys looked around them only to see that Ethan and Michael were gone. "Now where did those two go?" Chris asked. "I hope they're not killing each other." Wyatt said. "Knowing those two, they're probably suffocating each other or something." Chris said dryly. Both started walking in search of the other two. They saw the boy's bathroom and looked inside. The sight that greeted them was not the one they expected.   
  
There was Ethan pinned to a bathroom stall by Michael, both boys locked in a fierce and passionate kiss. They looked very disheveled and completely oblivious to their surroundings. Chris and Wyatt just looked at each other in utter surprise. They couldn't understand how their polar opposite friends could be making out in a toy store bathroom.  
  
Chris quickly snapped out of it as an idea came to mind. He caught Wyatt's attention and pointed to the sink and then to his water gun. Wyatt smiled as he caught on to what he was trying to tell him. Both silently made their way to the sinks and filled their water guns. When they had enough water they aimed right at the couple. Both boys pumped their water guns and began dousing the couple with water.  
  
Ethan and Michael abruptly broke their lip lock with surprised yelps. They both ran inside a bathroom stall to hide from the attack. Wyatt and Chris laughed loudly as they rushed out the bathroom doors. Both boys leaned against each other, but they're laughter increased when the wet couple came out of the bathroom. "Surf's up." Wyatt said in between chuckles. "The look on both your flushed faces was priceless." Chris said smiling. "Argh!" Michael growled out, as he ran a hand through his shaggy wet hair.  
  
"Aww, don't be such a spoiled sport, besides somebody had to cool you two down." Chris said holding his water gun proudly. "Yeah and anyway, when were you two horn dogs going to tell us anyway?" Wyatt said arms crossed. Chris joined him in the stance and both looked at the now blushing couple.  
  
Ethan held a hand behind his head, "Well, uh....we just...wanted to keep it a secret...and we um-" "It's none of your business anyway." Michael said defensively. "When our two friends, who have been known to almost kill each other on occasion, disappear without a word and make us worry then it is, you wanker." Chris shot back, his British accent coming out stronger with each word he spoke.   
  
Before Michael could respond, Wyatt spoke up, "Now all your fighting with each other makes sense. I hope your holding up alright Ethan. We all know how rough Michael can be, although you probably know more about that than us now, ne?" Michael's cheeks turned pink, not liking where this was going. Just when he thought things couldn't get any more awkward, Ethan draped an arm his shoulders and answered slyly back, "I'm holding up fine and let's just say that all the training commando boy over here gives me is worth it, if you know what I'm saying." Michael didn't think his face could be any redder, as he saw all three boys laugh and Wyatt and Chris smile at him in happiness.   
  
"Well as far as I'm concerned. I congratulate you both and hope that now you'll lessen your fights, since now you don't have to pretend anymore." Chris said walking back to the water gun section of the store. Wyatt followed him and threw over his shoulder, "Yeah and your personalities balance each other out. Hehe, most of the time anyway."   
  
Michael looked at them and felt a bit of relief flood through him, knowing that his other two friends weren't objecting with his being with Ethan. Somehow he sensed that they wouldn't shun him or Ethan, but to hear it aloud, made it feel like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulder. He looked back at the platinum blonde boy that was slowly walking away. He grabbed Ethan's shoulder making the other boy glance at him in confusion. Michael simply let out one of his rare smiles and moved his hand down to intertwine with Ethan's. He placed a small kiss on the other boy's cheek and began to walk with him, hand in hand. The whole romantic gesture, although small, spoke volumes to Ethan. He couldn't shake the goofy smile that was plastered on his face as they walked back to their other two friends.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Wyatt said shyly. "You just did." The other three boys said in unison. Wyatt made an indignant sound that made the other three boys chuckle. All four of them were wet from head to toe, from their previous water fight, and were all sprawled on their backs on the park's grass. The warm breeze felt nice to them all. Michael, who had his hands behind his head, glanced down to see Ethan had made himself comfortable by laying his head on Michael's chest and wrapping an arm around his torso.   
  
Chris cleared his throat and spoke, "So what's on your mind?" He turned his head to his left to see Wyatt had his eyes closed, face gazing up at the moon. He seemed slightly nervous in continuing with his question. Wyatt finally sighed and looked to his left to see that Michael and Ethan were waiting for him to continue. "Well what I wanted to know was...have you guys...ever been in love...and how did you guys find out?"   
  
Ethan chuckled and raised his head slightly so his chin rested on Michael's chest. "Well as far as being in love, I'd never really felt that with anyone that I'd dated before. I thought I did with this one girl, but it wasn't that strong and she wasn't the one. It wasn't until I came here and met you guys, specifically Mike, that I began to feel that feeling. It's funny, but it took us so long to be where we are today. I mean it's only been a month ago that lunkhead over here, finally made a move." Wyatt sat up on his elbows, "What happened?"  
  
Ethan glanced up at Michael before he spoke, "Well it was finally during one of our usual sparring matches that I realized that the dude was going harsher than he usually does. When I called him on it, he just stared at me. Took me by surprise that he would be so serious all of a sudden and that's when it happened. Mike surprised me by punching me in the stomach, but before I could hit the floor, he grabbed me and gave me one of the most memorable kisses of my life. Not exactly romantic but still to the point. That's when I knew that all these feelings I had for him, he had for me too. I knew at that moment that I had fallen in love with this strange and crazy dude." Wyatt looked at Michael's face to see that his eyes were closed but that he was smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"The same goes for me." Michael said as he let one hand trail down Ethan's back. The blonde snuggled up to him more and closed his eyes. The two seemed to be asleep, but Wyatt knew better. He turned his head to his right to see Chris was staring up at the quickly darkening sky. As if sensing he was being stared at, he turned his head to look at Wyatt and smiled.  
  
"Love. You know I used to believe that I was too young to experience it. That any feelings that I thought were that, were not real because I wasn't old enough to understand them. Now though my feelings have changed on the matter. I now believe that love at this age can be pure and true." Chris said smiling at his friend. "So does that mean you like someone?" Wyatt asked. Chris looked at him with a smile before looking back at the sky and was silent for several moments before he spoke again and even then his companions noted the very slight hesitation in his voice as he answered, "No, I don't." Wyatt knew that no one was going to press the matter. Chris usually told his friends everything, there must have been reasons for why he would seemingly withhold anything. His friend's question caught Wyatt off guard though.  
  
"Who are you in love with?" Chris asked bluntly. "Huh? What makes you think I'm in love? I just asked because of everything that happened today." Wyatt said while laying back down on his back.  
  
"Bull." Michael said from his spot on the grass, proving that he was indeed not asleep. Both he and Ethan began to sit up and look at the youngest member of their group. Ethan regarded the boy as if he was reading the answer to Chris's question on Wyatt. A crazy thought came to mind as to who it could be, but he felt that the chances of that were too slim.  
  
"You can tell us who you like, after all why the hell would ya have friends if ya weren't going to tell them stuff?" Michael said sitting Indian style facing Wyatt. The other boy looked at him, biting his lip, seemingly very nervous about telling them. 'Damn must be one hell of a guy, if he doesn't admit it out loud.' thought Michael.  
  
Wyatt finally sat up, bringing his knees up so that his elbows could rest on them. "Well the person that I like...is a little...ok make that very different from us. He seems a little like Michael, ya know. Tough guy outside, softy on the inside." A snort from Michael told him he resented the analogy. "The thing is though, he's so...argh...just so confusing. Sometimes he can be the meanest looking guy around and other times...he uh...well he shows me that he's not." Wyatt blushed slightly at saying that. "He's like no one I've ever met before. He's smart, wise, quiet, rude, brave, crazy and kind all rolled into one."  
  
Chris sat up slowly not looking at the others as he spoke, "Just stop, Wyatt." Wyatt turned his attention to regard the other boy who again spoke in the same slightly odd tone, "It's obvious to us all. The way you talk about him, the smile on your face as you do so, the way he affected you throughout the day even though he wasn't there, the way you glow when you remember him." Chris looked at the other boy, "As they say my friend, you got it bad." Wyatt blushed at this and noticed that all three of his friends were looking at him.  
  
"Stop with the analyzing stuff, dude. Get to the point! Come on Wyatt, answer your own question, have you ever been in love and how'd you find out?" Ethan asked. Wyatt looked at the expectant faces before him. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Ever since he kissed me, I knew that I was falling for...Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Kai Hiwatari?!"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Hiwatari kissed you?! Hehehe, Wyatt you sly horn dog."  
  
Their reactions startled him slightly. Chris wore a shocked look on his face while Ethan wore a goofy triumphant smile. Both a big contrast to Michael's wily look. He sat Indian style facing them all.  
  
Chris now having gotten over his initial shock proceeded to ask quickly, "When did all this happen?"  
  
"Um well...these past few days that I've known him actually. All this stuff starting happening right after that Beybattle that I fought in. Kai rescued me from falling over the side of the building after that guy unleashed an energy attack on me. After he beat the guy, he yelled at me for taking that guy on. That's when I realized that he cared about me and was secretly worried on the inside but guys, after that is when things went very differently." He looked back at his friends who each had different expression on their face.  
  
"So what happened afterwards?" Ethan asked excitedly. "Your asking like a gossipy junior high girl." Michael said while looking at Ethan. "Is this your secret way of telling me, that me wearing a school girl uniform would turn you on?" Ethan asked. He smirked at the big blush that came to Michael's face. Wyatt and Chris laughed slightly, understanding that now that their relationship was out in the open, Ethan was now able to crudely respond how ever he wished to Michael's insults to him.   
  
"Alright, enough details of your kinky relationship to Michael, let Wyatt finish what he was saying." Chris said looking back at said boy. "Well there's really not much to tell. I mean once we got back to my room, he gave me an ice bag and took care of the gash on my hand." "Yeah I was wondering where the hell that came from." Michael said looking at Wyatt's hand. Wyatt nodded as he continued, "I thought this all meant that he was starting to care about me as a friend, so you guys know that when I think someone is my friend, I'll make stupid jokes. Well I made a joke about him forgetting to kiss it and make it better and uh...he asked me, if I wanted to. Thank god you guys came in before he could."  
  
"We ruined your moment? Bummer. Sorry 'bout that dude." Ethan said, his Californian accent ringing clearer. "It's alright. If he had kissed me then, it wouldn't have felt right and I wouldn't have liked it."  
  
"So when did he kiss you?" Chris asked him. Wyatt relayed the story to his friends. He told them everything he thought would be proper to say, not wanting to go into boring details. As he described everything, he didn't notice Chris give him a brief look of complete and utter sadness. As Wyatt talked he felt his heartbreak more and more. The joyful words Wyatt said about Kai, felt like knives to his heart. Everything he said made him fall deeper into a state of self-loathing and depression. Wyatt's revelation made him wish he had just told the other boy how he felt. 'Even if I had told him today it wouldn't have made a difference. Then he'd know and the look of pity he'd give me as he tells me he doesn't feel the same...it's not something I ever want to see. If I had told him earlier, before Kai ever came, then maybe I would be the one he's talking so happily about.' Chris sighed slightly, 'It doesn't matter now. He's too far into Kai that he wouldn't notice me. The only thing that's still good about this is that I haven't lost my friendship with him, something that means more to me than anything else.'  
  
"Wow. Sounds sappy, but nice." Ethan said putting his head onto Michael's shoulder. "You should talk." Chris said in a slightly bitter tone. Ethan just looked at him. The look made Chris squirm a little. He recognized the look that meant Ethan was studying him. Chris was the only one of them who had figured out that although the blonde boy was usually happy and carefree, underneath he was empathic and could see through things better than them. Chris surmised it was one of the reasons why Ethan was able to fall in love with a troubled boy like Michael.  
  
When he saw the other boy's eyes widen, he knew Ethan had figured out his slight change in attitude. He gave Chris a smile and a sympathetic look before turning his attention to Wyatt, not wanting to hint to the others of Chris' secret. It wasn't his place to say anything anyway. "So your lover boy will be back tomorrow?" asked Ethan. "Hopefully. I know this sounds a little silly, but I miss him." Wyatt said biting his lip. "Aw don't sweat it. He'll be back before you know it and if he's not, then he'll have to deal with me." "Some threat." Ethan muttered sarcastically. He rolled out of the way as Michael was about to tackle him. He got up quickly and got into a fighting stance. Michael got up as well and smirked at his counterpart.   
  
"Come on Mike. Can you catch me? You may be a little stronger, but I'm way faster." "Shut up and prove your a black belt for once." Both boys began to counter each other before they began to fight.  
  
Wyatt just sighed as both he and Chris watched the two fight. Although he had to admit it was entertaining to watch. "We should bring popcorn and a camera to film this." he said turning his head to look at Chris. "You realize that they do this to relieve the tension they have for each other. When they take their relationship to the next level, they will have a whole new way to relieve it." Wyatt blushed as he realized what his friend meant.  
  
"So you really like Kai?" Chris asked him still looking at the other two fighting. He saw Wyatt nod from the side of gaze. Chris took a breath and said, "Then I support you my friend and hope things work out." Chris felt like a liar as he said that but continued anyway, "If Kai hurts you, then Michael is not the only one he will have to deal with." That made Wyatt look at him and give him a big smile. Chris smiled at him as well, knowing deep down though that he didn't really feel it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Achoo!" "Gesundheit. Man Kai you've sneezed a lot today. Either your coming down with something or someone's talking about you." Tyson said from his futon, which was next to Kai's. "Shut up, Tyson...A-A-Achoo!"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Ok #1, yeah that was long huh. Sorry about that. It's just when I'm cooking with spice, I end making a five course meal instead. I really do hope you like it though and didn't find it boring, annoying or two silly and stupid. If you did...can you say so in a "constructive" way?   
  
Something else I thought I should clear up, is that Ethan's habit of saying 'dude' all the time, is not supposed to be a stereotype. I happen to be a Cali kid myself and where I'm from, that term is used all the time by believe it or not, all types of people. It's kinda cool when you think about it. One slang word used by many, instead of few.  
  
Thank you very much to those that have reviewed so far. Sorry this blasted thing took so long. Stupid writer's block.  
  
Anyway, next chapter is about Wyatt discovering a small sad truth about Kai. Why are Wyatt's friends getting so persnickety? Is something wrong with Wyatt? Kai better find out the truth fast, or he'll lose Wyatt forever, literally.  
  
  
  
Please read and review! 


	5. Irises

Author's Notes: I bow before you and humbly say sorry for not updating in so long. There is no excuse, and the explanation is too mainstream for my tastes so I will not cause you ppl boredom by hearing it right now, maybe later.   
  
Summary: As Wyatt works on a project he thinks about Kai, his life and what the future will bring for them. Feelings of betrayal arise and Wyatt decides to take a stand in his life. Hope you like it.   
  
Warning: there's one bad word in here...I think.  
  
' Stuff ' thoughts  
  
" Stuff " talk  
  
*** Stuff *** past  
  
Chapter 5: Irises  
  
A determined look crossed the youth's face as he scrutinized the fountain's design in front of him. When he was done, he turned back to his notebook and continued working on his project. The sun had long since set and the lunariums had come to life an hour ago. A light breeze blew through the garden, but the young boy was oblivious to its chill. When he was satisfied with his work he closed his eyes and recalled one of the most memorable nights of his life.  
  
The vivid memory came before him. That beautiful night with the bright moon shining down on the lunarium garden. Everything tranquil, everything serene and in the center of the peaceful solitude was Kai laid out. His body completely relaxed as he slept soundly. Wyatt concentrated, using a technique Mr. Klew taught him. He focused on the one image, recalling the details to Kai's form and shape, trying to remember the angles and curves. When he was sure he had it, he opened his eyes and looked down on his notebook. He stared at the blank page next to the one that had his drawing of the fountain and began to work.  
  
Slowly but efficiently his hands moved as if they held a mind of their own. Hands only graceful while drawing, moved the pencil, creating the image he wanted. He'd drawn Kai before, several pages in his notebook were proof of that. This time though, his inspiration had been different, the same feeling of happiness wasn't in this drawing. If anyone had seen the fervor with which he was drawing, they'd think he was mad.  
  
Half an hour later he placed the pencil on top of his ear and studied his work. The image before him made him sigh and just drop his notebook on the grass. He stood up leaving the notebook where it lay, the wind ruffling the page he'd just worked on. He took two steps and turned a frustrated face to the moon in front of him. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and read it for the fifth time since he'd first received it. He stared over the words again and a gnawing feeling of sadness overcame him. He let the light breeze blow the letter out of his hand. The letter fluttered and spiraled around until a slim hand caught it.   
  
"Must have been some really bad news if you don't even want to hold on to it." said a voice behind him.  
  
Wyatt looked over his shoulder and saw Ethan standing there, the letter and a coat in his hand. Both boys stood there, staring at each other in silence. The sound of pages rustling caught Ethan's attention. He walked toward the forgotten note book and saw that Wyatt had drawn something in it. His eyes widened ever so slightly and he turned semi-curious eyes toward Wyatt, who only looked at him with brown eyes tainted with sadness.  
  
"Why'd you come here?" Wyatt asked as he walked back toward the other boy. "Well it's sure not because of the weather, dude." Ethan said as he handed the coat to the other boy. Wyatt put it on and bent down to pick up his notebook. Before he could get it though, Ethan snatched it away and had sat down studying Wyatt's drawing.   
  
Ethan couldn't help but gasp in surprise as he saw the drawing clearly. He noticed the detail and shading Wyatt had put into it. He certainly did not understand where the image could come from, but he admired the work nonetheless. Wyatt had drawn Kai in a very slight side position, but he had his back in plain view. The only part of the front that was visible was his head, which was turned in the direction behind him, as if someone had called his name and he had turned his head to see who it was. Wyatt had cloaked the other boy's body in white and gray knight's clothes and had drawn big flowing angel's wings on Kai's back. The scene would have appeared happy, but sadly it did not. Kai's faced seemed to be in stoic pain and Ethan noted why. For there in plain view were chains made of thorns spouting from the ground and encircling part of his legs and one of them seemed like it was about to ensnare the hand that held his beyblade. Behind him the garden wall was visible and part of the fountain. The moon shone down casting a shadow on Kai's body and made him look ethereal.  
  
"Wow Wyatt, this is great. Where'd you get the idea for this?" He looked up Wyatt looking back at him. "Buddy, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything and I won't spill it to the others." Wyatt plopped down on the grass before he spoke, "Read the letter."  
  
Ethan put the notebook on the ground and held the letter up to read it,  
  
"Wyatt,  
  
I know that it has been weeks since the last time you saw me. I said I would be back soon, but that will not be the case. No doubt you've already heard from our teachers of my extended leave of absence. The academy has allowed me to leave until my "family emergency" is over.   
  
As far as that mysterious beyblader goes, I now know that his name is Dunga. He's part of some secret group who call themselves the Saint Shields. It seems I was wasn't the only BladeBreaker who was challenged by one of these mysterious beybladers. The BladeBreakers and I have discovered much about them, but it seems something new has come into play. We're constantly busy training and figuring out as much as we can about why people are trying to take our beyblades away. This means that I will not be returning anytime soon until we discover the truth and stop them. This is also why only now have I had the chance to write this.   
  
I know that when you read this you're going to worry about me and want to come here and help. I'm asking you to do neither. I don't need your help and don't want you getting mixed up in all this. What I'm dealing with I have to deal with on my own, so don't get any stupid ideas. As I mentioned earlier, I don't know when I'm coming back and it could be months before you see me again. I guess all that needs to be said at this point is that anything going on between us now is up to you. I know you won't wait forever and I'm not going to ask you to. It's better that you move on, rather than get involved with me. The only thing I will say is that you take care and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.   
  
-Kai"   
  
Ethan finished reading the letter. He placed it on the page with the drawing and closed the notebook. He felt bad for his friend as he looked over at him, but put a determined look on his face. "That letter has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. You're not going to let him treat you like that, are you?" That got Wyatt to sit up, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? Treat me like what?"  
  
"Like a dumbass." Ethan said "What?" Wyatt asked surprised. "Look, it's nice that Kai cares enough to at least write and tell you what's going on, but the last part of the letter was pretty stupid. He's purposely trying to make you feel bad by being so impersonal. He sure has a funny way of hinting that he's begun to fall for you."  
  
Wyatt gave the other boy an incredulous look, "What are you talking about?! Didn't you pay attention? We haven't seen each other in weeks and I'm not going to see him for awhile and that doesn't bother him one bit!"  
  
"How do you know that? At least he tried to contact you." Ethan said trying to reason with Wyatt. "The one time that he does try to contact me, he writes that he wants me to stay away and not get involved with these stupid Saint Shields or with him! He's practically telling me to move on and be with someone else because he doesn't think I can wait for him! He cares so much about me that to protect me from his problems, he chooses to push me away instead of letting me help! Worst of all is that even though I haven't seen him in a long time, haven't heard from him until now, he's still on my mind every single stupid day!" Wyatt fell backwards on his back after his rant. His face a look of frustration as he put both hands on his face. He didn't notice the amused look on Ethan's face.  
  
"Did you get that out of your system?" he asked the younger boy. "Yes" came the muffled response. "What are you going to do?" Ethan asked him. "I don't know. I don't think there's anything I can do at this point." Wyatt said as he took his hands off his face.   
  
"Didn't you say you were going to find him?" "He doesn't want to be found by me." Wyatt said dejectedly. "Look, we both know that the bottom line is that he cares about you and he just doesn't want you to get hurt. Tell him how you feel. Show him how you've improved your beyblading, for Pete's sake! Don't just lay there and do nothing now that the ball's in your court." Ethan got up and dusted himself, "Whatever you decide to do Wyatt, remember you have your friends that are here for you.". With that said the blond boy put the note book next to Wyatt and walked out of the garden leaving his friend to think.  
  
Wyatt watched his friend leave, a contemplative look on his face. He fell back on the grass, letting out a sigh as he did so. He put his hands behind his head and gazed silently up at the stars. 'What am I going to do? Do I just move on like Kai said I should? Is he really a lost cause? What would he do in my shoes? To go to Kai or not go to Kai...' Wyatt slapped a hand on his face. He felt utterly pathetic contemplating all this. He felt the urge to go, to stop this inactivity and just find Kai. That staying behind wouldn't take away all the feelings of unrest and loss. 'I'll do it. I have to. Even if Ethan's wrong and Kai just wants to be my friend in the end, I still have to be there to help him. I gotta prove to him that I can and show him how much I've improved.'  
  
Wyatt slowly stood up and looked around him. A sense of nervous exhilaration coursed through him at the prospect of leaving the academy and finding Kai. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to stop and think about what he was doing. Just be reckless and go off simply because he wanted to not because he had to. He pulled the coat on tighter and picked up his notebook. Going at a brisk pace, he raced through the garden, his breath coming out in puffs in front of him. 'No matter what Kai, I'll prove to you that I can help you and that I'm not such an amateur as before.'  
  
With that thought in mind, he ran inside the dormitory building of the academy and up the stairs to his room. In all distraction, he never noticed the pair of eyes behind black sunglasses watching his every move. Pearly white teeth became visible as the person gave a smirk toward Wyatt's direction. The person pulled up the collars of their trench coat and walked out the entrance of the building. The sound of a cell phone was heard as the person walked on. The pale hand reached into the lapel pocket and pulled out the cell phone.   
  
"Hello?" spoke the deep voice. "Blackman, have you found the target?" said the person on the line. "Yes Gideon, I have." "Have you taken care of him yet?" Gideon said from the other line. "No, but I have located him and now it will only be about taking him at the right time."   
  
"Excellent. I know I don't need to tell you how important this boy will be, should things go awry. He will prove useful very soon once Dr. B completes his analysis on the data on the boy." Gideon said as he looked at a file on his desk. He pushed a button on his desk and swiveled the extravagant chair around. The blinds of the window moved aside to show the night sky over the city.   
  
"Understood, Gideon." By now Blackman was walking toward his car. He ran a hand through his red hair, before he hesitantly asked, "Sir, may I ask what you're going to do with the boy once you're done with him?" Gideon raised an eyebrow before he spoke, "You were hired for one reason Blackman, and one reason only, you're to get the boy and bring him to me without incident and no questions asked. I suggest any curious notions you have toward him be squashed. Is that understood?"  
  
Blackman grimaced in annoyance, but answered as stoically as possible, "Yes sir, understood."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's notes: So yeah here it is Chapter 5. Sorry to those that actually like this story, I know I tool WAY to long to get this sucker through. Hope it didn't disappoint and if you guys like it then press the little review button and say so. :-)  
  
I guess my only explanation for not getting this out soon was the fact that that I was swamped with a lot of work. I go to high school and college at the same time and sometimes there are these periods were things get to be too much. Lol, I hope I don't get like this midterm time. Plus now that I'm a senior I have to go to through the torture that is called "senior activities". The person that came up with the things we do @ my school must have had a bottle of bourbon in his hand. Well anyway, after this comes Chapter 6, should be up too, that is if ff.net isn't that slow.   
  
And now presenting....  
  
SPIDER'S SHOUT OUTS! *fanfare plays in the background*  
  
(here I give a holla at my reviewers. From the very beginning...this may take awhile.)  
  
Kavier X: lol, you were my first reviewer and your review made me crack up. Thanks.  
  
Becky: Thanks so much for reviewing, I agree. A laughing Kai,...is something scary. If you read this, hope you like how the story has gone so far.  
  
Blue Eyed Angel2: Thanks a lot for your reviews, at the time that I read them, they sure encouraged me to keep this thing going. :-)  
  
Boys-On-Boysenberry: I think you were one of the first reviewers to say that Kai/Wyatt had potential. I gotta say I've read a couple of your stories myself, they're very cool.  
  
Avery Likelytale: Your review was scary and made me get off my butt and review quicker...have I appeased you...are you still going to kill me...? O_o  
  
Babs: I thought it was cool that you agreed that Kai should stay with red eyes. :) Don't worry, just cause I have them separate now, doesn't mean I will for long. hehehe  
  
DRAGON FIRE: Uhhh....wow, I think your review was one of the ones that surprised me the most. Never had anything, I've written, been called beautiful. It was nice of you to say.   
  
Blue Demon: Thanks a bunch for your reviews. hehehe, made me smile to know that my little fic caught your attention enough to read it.   
  
SilverDeathscythe: Your review made me laugh when you referred to Wyatt as Kai's fanboy. hehehe. I also liked the fact that you liked Kai/Rei pairings but still read mine despite the fact that it wasn't your fav. pairing, shows how cool you are. BTW: I like Kai/Rei pairings too.  
  
Leina: Thanks for all reviews. They were very enthusiastic and encouraging. I like tyka pairings too and very glad to hear that this is your close second. ^.^ BTW wouldn't Kai's conscience be called IAK? (You spelled it AIK, hehe)   
  
RainOwl: hehe, nope there definitely won't be a love connection between Kai and Chris...that's just too much. Hahaha, you made me laugh when you called Wyatt a freak and Kai the king, although I can see why you did. *looks at her freaky versions of the characters* ;;sighs;; well anyway, I updated...you won't be mad right? O_o. hehehe   
  
Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX: Wow, you were also one of the people that reviewed every chapter. I like when people tell me what they think of each chapter, it's nice. I have to admit I was surprised and flattered that you wanted to post my fic on your site (dude, I honestly never expected it, 6_6) and my answer is yes. (I'll e-mail you later in detail.)  
  
Karen: Thanks for your review. Cool you like Chou and Kamatari pairings too. I'm glad that my story was easier to picture. I also agree, man when Wyatt lost it I was freaked out and thought of my story and what to do, but then I realized it would work perfectly with what I was going to do. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
samb101: Your review was very short, sweet and to the point. Sometimes an interesting way to get a person's attention, worked for me. :) Thanks.  
  
Fairy Navi: Thanks for the review...at the risk of sounding like a dork...is Yuya, Wyatt's name in the Japanese version of Wyatt? hehehe. ^_^;;  
  
Flame Phantom: Someone told me that your review was a flame...but for some reason I couldn't get myself to feel bad about it. I suppose it's because you could have said some really mean things, but you were just being honest. When I read it I actually smiled. hehehe. The only thing I guess I gotta say to you, should you ever read this, is that yeah maybe Kai/Wyatt supporters might be a lil insane but they sure are open-minded and I think that's nice, so maybe someday this pairing will become semi-mainstream too. I agree that Wyatt isn't as cute as the other characters, but that's why I paired him with Kai, to show that Kai would probably be a guy who can like different flavas. ;-)   
  
Mizu-Tenshi: Thanks for the support. I really liked your review and tada here is the update I did. Oh and I like people who rant, so go ahead next time. :-)  
  
Fallen Iceangel: After hearing the prospect of FREE cookie for writing, I sure got off my butt to post this. lol. I am a cookie-connoisseur-in-training. I'm happy to hear you love my pairing. Horay! As far as Wyatt goes...let's just say that I gotta have him suffer a lot before he can be with Kai and vice versa, but I don't plan to have him die. Thanks again.  
  
saphie: Cool, you want to willingly review each of my chapters. hehe. Your reviews sure were long, another reviewing style I like, tells me more in detail what the reader thinks. Hope you like this chapter, should you get to it. :-)  
  
Ok well that's pretty much it. I don't think I missed anyone and if I did, then just review and hit me with your beyblade. I hope ff.net posts my next chapter soon and not "within 24 hours" (O_O!). Not much else to say except R/R please! Thanks. 


	6. Ivies

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 6 (duh. ^_^ ) and hope you guys like this. I figured too much emphasis has gone on ole brown eyes Wyatt, time to focus a lil more on two of the other characters from da show, Hilary and Tyson (Not in the way you might think though). I should mention that the first time I wrote this, it was too long so I cut it down to two different chapters. They have been renamed and this one is called Ivies, while the other will be called Borages. Tell me what you guys think of both.  
  
Summary: Hilary and Tyson are just two different people, but will the others get used to their arguments. Kai comes back and after he reunites and finds out the truth, there is a moment of brief rest where two people notice a slight change in Kai's behavior. Things don't go as planned when they ask him. Tyson and Dizzi think Kai's in love. Pffft....what does a goofball and a laptop know about love anyway...right?  
  
Warnings: I don't think there'll be any bad words in here, but there will be very small bouts of accidental violence (nothing to worry though, Kenny has Band-Aids just in case.)   
  
' Stuff ' thoughts  
  
" Stuff " talk  
  
*** Stuff *** past  
  
Chapter 6: Ivies   
  
Tyson padded silently out of the door, his free hand sliding the door closed. A small breeze ruffled his blue-black hair behind him, the strands falling into his eyes. With a puff of annoyance he blew them out of his face. He continued walking toward his room, but stopped momentarily when he thought he heard a small moan come from the door he'd just past. He dismissed it as nothing and continued walking holding the bag of cookies in his hand. When he heard the moan louder, he gave a worried glance behind him. He walked back the way he'd come and slid the door open. After peeking inside he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.  
  
Tyson bit his lip in apprehension when he realized where he was, in Hilary's guestroom. He stepped inside the room and slid the door closed. He looked around the room and noticed that the room she was in was noticeably smaller than the one the guys were staying in. Simple decor decorating the walls, there was a small desk with a lamp and a chair on the left side wall and on the opposite wall was a white dresser, where it looked like Hilary had unpacked already. There were some shelves with books that his grandpa had bought. Hilary had placed a picture frame of what looked like her family on the top of the bookshelves.   
  
Tyson turned his attention toward the form in the center of the room when he heard a groan. With noticeable hesitation, he walked toward Hilary's futon. He looked down at Hilary's face seeing how she would grimace every now and then. The moonlight from the large window made her features more noticeable to him. Her face was relaxed and still, but Tyson could tell that her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids. Sweat had formed on her brow and he noticed it roll down the sides of her face.  
  
She began to move and toss again till the point where she got tangled up in the white sheets and comforter. Tyson looked at her blue pajamas, noticing how they seemed damp with sweat also and how she didn't seem peaceful anymore. He found himself staring at her not knowing whether to wake her up or not. He'd heard from Max how it wasn't a good idea to wake up someone when they're having a nightmare, and Hilary looked like she was definitely having one.   
  
He raised his eyebrows when he heard her whispering something. He came closer to her, his face hovering over hers, to hear what she was saying.   
  
"Max...MAX." Tyson opened his mouth in surprise when he heard the name clearer. 'Hilary's having a dream about Max? Why would she?' he thought in confusion. Hilary tossed and turned again, until she turned on her right side violently and accidentally smacked Tyson's face away.   
  
Tyson emitted a growl as he held his cheek. Making his decision, he scooted over to Hilary again and was about to wake her up when this time she whispered out one word that stopped him dead, "Tyson."  
  
"Oh my god...Tyson...noooo," Tyson's eyes widened when he saw tears fall down her face. Before he could stop himself, Tyson placed his thumb on her face and wiped them away, causing Hilary to wake up.  
  
Hilary slowly fluttered her eyes open, causing two more stray tears to fall down her face. Through her sleepy haze she saw Tyson's face above hers. A joyful expression came to her face and before Tyson knew what was happening, Hilary sat up and hugged him. Tyson tensed up when he felt the sudden hug but slowly he moved his hands around her. Tyson had a flash of something his grandpa once did to him when he had woken up from a scary nightmare as a kid and figured it would help Hilary feel better.   
  
He stroked her back and began to hum a song he didn't know the words too, but knew that his grandpa always sang it to him when he was younger. He started to blush when he felt Hilary hug him a little tighter, his humming faltering a little. It felt different to have her warm body pressed up against his like this. Sure he'd had hugs before, from his dad, grandpa and even some of his friends, but Hilary's hug seemed different in a way he couldn't explain. He knew he'd never admit it aloud, but it did feel nice to have Hilary touch him in a way that didn't hurt him for once.   
  
He felt her loosen up her hug after awhile and Tyson started to let up as well. He pulled back and held her at elbow's length from him. She held her head down her sweaty bangs sticking to her face, preventing him from seeing her eyes. He bent his head trying to see what was wrong before he just asked, "Are you ok now, Hilary?" He saw a small smile come to her face and took it as a good sign.  
  
She sniffled once before she just started to chuckle lightly. She finally looked up at him, with a brief look of fondness that he'd never seen on her face before. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. A small bird chirped from a tree and both turned their heads in the direction of the open window. Hilary turned her attention back to Tyson and felt a small blush color her face when she realized he still hadn't let her go. Tyson turned back to her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hilary...what's wrong? I know you had a nightmare, was it really that bad?" he asked her, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah it was. It...it was really scary." "Whoa, what happened?" Hilary looked unsure about telling him. She turned away from him until she was sitting facing the window.  
  
'What can I tell you Tyson? Would you just laugh off what I say or be serious for once? I had this dream because I was worried about you and the others, but what if it's true and in the end I can't do anything about it?'   
  
Tyson scooted over to sit next to her. He reached for his forgotten bag of cookies. Hilary suddenly saw a chocolate chip cookie in front of her face. She looked at Tyson who had some already stuffed in his mouth. Her eyes widened in silent surprise, but she took the cookie nonetheless. She began to munch on it and turned to Tyson who began to speak again.  
  
"Ya know, when I was a little kid and I had a lot of nightmares, my grandpa would always come in to wake me up. Every time he would ask me what I dreamt about, and so each time I told him my dream, he'd tell me some crazy story. It'd be so weird and goofy, but it always put me back to sleep and I'd dream about what he said and forget my nightmare." Hilary looked at Tyson who was now gazing out the window at one of his grandpa's gardens. She felt surprised that he was telling her something like this. She knew what he was trying to do and she appreciated it.  
  
"Do you think that all the weird things that have been happening lately are supposed to for a reason?" Hilary asked him. He looked at her before saying, "Well yeah, those bad guys want our beyblades. That's why they're going through all the trouble of trying to get us." Hilary shook her head, "Uh no, that's not what I meant Tyson...just forget it." "Come on, Hilary don't be so stubborn for once." That got Hilary going.  
  
"Me, stubborn? You should talk Tyson, if there's anyone stubborn around here it's you." she said matter-of-factly. "What are you talking about?" "Oh don't play dumb Tyson. There have been plenty of times when you've been really stubborn." "Name one." "Like in school, you never admit that you're late half the time. The time when we got captured on the island, you wouldn't admit that it was a good idea to call in for help from the lighthouse. Or the time when-" she said ticking them off her fingers before he interrupted her. "Alright! I said name one. You don't have to go and yak off everything, sheesh." He put his arms behind his head as he looked at her, "Besides, all I wanted to do was get you to tell me what was wrong, but if you really don't want to then just forget it."  
  
Hilary sighed before she spoke up, "It was about you guys." "Us? Like Kenny, Max, Rei, Kai and me?" "Yeah." "What happened?" Hilary pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them before she spoke, "Well I'm standing on this windy meadow place. It's really pretty and everything. You guys show up at the bottom of this one hill and invite me over. That's when I see it." "See what?" Tyson said as he ate another cookie. "This weird army of beybladers, all in team Psykick uniforms, show up behind you guys. I start to run toward you guys to warn you, but it seems like every time I try to, the ground just keeps moving me away from you guys." she paused for a bit before she continued again, "I saw it all in slow motion. The army attacked you guys with their beyblades. They're so strong and so many that you guys can't do anything to stop them. All of you, one by one goes down in front of me. Kenny, Rei, Kai, Max, they're all gone in this flash of light."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened slightly. He hesitantly asked, "What about me? What happened to me in your dream?" Hilary looked at him as she spoke, "Uh, you try to stop them, but...you go down too." she finished quickly.   
  
She didn't want to tell him what really happened. She didn't want to say that in her dream, one of the enemy beybladers was about to attack her. Tyson started to run towards her and was yelling at her to get out of the way. Just as the dagger-like beyblade was about to slit her throat, Tyson jumped in front of her and was struck down by the beyblade. He stumbled for a bit before falling backwards before her wide eyes. Only then was Hilary finally able to move freely and bend down over him. To her horror, she saw that the beyblade had embedded itself in his heart, killing him instantly. She held his bruised and bloody body to her own and cried out in anguish, before Tyson woke her up.  
  
"Oh. So that's why you were saying all that stuff." Tyson said finally understanding. Hilary froze at hearing that. Had she said everything? Had she spoken her dream confession to Tyson aloud? "What stuff? Tyson, what did I say out loud?" "Well you were calling out Max's name when I came in and then you called out my name before I woke you up." Hilary let out a sigh of relief and began to relax. Just as she was about to get a cookie, her hand brushed up against Tyson's who had also reached inside the cookie bag. Their hands crashed inside the bag and both had a small blush as they tried to get their hands out. Hilary freed her hand first, followed by Tyson.  
  
Hilary brushed a stray strand of her hair but was startled when she heard Tyson start chuckling. She turned curious eyes on him and asked, "What are you laughing at?"  
"I'm just thinking about everything that's happened at this point. It's funny how everything just came together. How those Saint Shield guys came along, how we learned about Team Psykick, the BladeBreakers coming together, even you." "Me? Why me?" "Well it's just that I never thought you would turn out to be a cool person or for us to be...friends?" Tyson said somewhat unsure.  
  
Hilary gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke, "Yeah, me neither." "You get along really well with the guys. They took to you pretty quick." "It is fun to hang out with you guys. I mean Kenny's nice, Max is sweet, Rei is cool, Kai is brave and you're...different from who I thought you were." Tyson didn't say anything, deciding against asking her what she meant. He started to think about what she'd said about his friends.  
  
"You think Kai is brave?" he asked, a small hint of skepticism showing. "Well yeah. I mean since the first time he got here, he seems like he's a pretty cool guy. Do you remember when he first showed up? He encouraged you to win against that weird Team Psykick guy.   
  
***  
  
"Come on Tyson!" Max yelled out in frustration.   
  
"He's going to lose." Rei said gloomily. Tyson felt some of his energy draining as his beyblade kept getting pounded on by his opponent's. 'Oh man, I don't have a chance.' Tyson thought, about to lose hope.  
  
"He won't." said a loud voice.  
  
Tyson and the others turned around in surprise to see Kai standing behind them, a determined look on his face. "Kai!" Tyson yelled out in surprise.  
  
"Tyson, it's time for Dragoon to go on the attack." Kai said in a strong voice. Tyson just nodded at him, before turning back to the battle at hand. A smirk came to his face as he yelled out, "Ok Dragoon we can do it. Attack!"  
  
Tyson's beyblade unleashed a powerful stream of light, materializing into Dragoon's spirit. The beyblade increased it's speed and launched itself forward toward the purple beyblade in front of it. Tyson's body glowed with an invisible aura of energy as he channeled it into Dragoon. 'Tyson will win this if he can control Dragoon.' Kai thought as he watched his friend unleash the bit beast.   
  
As Dragoon was on the offensive, the others noticed how he was starting to win. "Alright! Tyson, you're doing it!" Max shouted out. "Come on Tyson, don't let up!" Rei yelled in anxiousness. Kai had remained silent through it all. 'Come on, Tyson you can do this.' he thought. He and the others watched on as the two beyblades kept clashing at each other. Sparks of energy emitted each time and Tyson's opponent was beginning to falter. Tyson built up his energy, preparing to finish this. "Come on Dragoon,...final attack!" Dragoon growled in response and clashed even harder towards the other bitbeast. It growled once more before giving a final bash into the other boy's beyblade and demolishing it. Tyson's opponent just stood there quivering in shock before he just ran off in fear, never seeing the danger in front of him.  
  
Kenny, Max and Rei stood mouths open in surprise before letting loose and cheering for their friend. Tyson stood slightly frazzled, a happy look on his face. Hilary pumped her hands in the air cheering and walked towards Tyson, the others not too far behind her. As they stood next to him, they congratulated him and talked excitedly about what happened. Tyson took a glance toward the boy with the blue gray hair, giving him a smile and a nod which the other boy nodded in return. Hilary took a look at the other boy, giving him a smile. She didn't know who he was, but whoever he was, he helped give Tyson confidence and in her book, that's what mattered   
  
***  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I thought I was done for, but when Kai showed up, I just let Dragoon out and stopped holding back." he said thoughtfully before he reached into the bag again and took out another cookie. "Kai's a good person." Hilary said with a wistful look that Tyson didn't understand.   
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously. "Well he's done a lot of nice things and I just think he is, even though Kenny told me he wasn't always that way." "Yeah, he used to be a bigger stiff than he is now, but hanging with us for so long has softened him up a bit. He's a good guy though, even though he tries to be tough."  
  
"I was really happy that he was the first one that believed in my plan when you guys were trying out the Magnum cores. And the time he saved my life during this-" "What?" Tyson interrupted surprised, "When did that happen?" Tyson asked her skeptically. "On the island, dummy. While you went off with Max and Rei, Kai, Kenny and I went off to search for the lighthouse. We ended up walking on this steep mountainside until out of nowhere this avalanche came down on us. The only reason I'm alive is that Kai moved me out of the way and used his body to shield mine." Hilary said slightly reflective. "Wow, I didn't know that happened."   
  
"How could you, you were off dealing with those other beybladers? And to be honest I think Kai doesn't want us to make such a big deal about it." Hilary blinked before remembering something, "Hey Tyson, is it just me or has Kai changed this week?" "Changed? What do you mean?" Tyson asked curious.   
  
"Well last week, he seemed way more happy." "Kai? Happy?", Tyson interrupted chuckling, "That's not the word I'd use to describe Kai." Hilary just gave a sigh, "Fine. Then he was, I don't know...content. The point is, this week he seems like he's completely on edge. I get the feeling something's wrong and he doesn't want to say what." Hilary finished with a worried tone.  
  
"That's just the way Kai is. He usually keeps stuff that's bothering him to himself. He's not exactly Mr. Sensitivity." "Yeah, but it's not healthy. We've got to find out what's wrong." "Why?" Tyson said through a mouthful of cookies. Hilary gave a frustrated grunt, "Because Tyson, if it is something serious then as his friends we have to help him out." Tyson shrank back a little from her, "If you ask me, that's being nosy."  
  
"What you're both really being is noisy." Both Hilary and Tyson looked behind them to see a disheveled and sleepy Kai standing at the door, the rest of the BladeBreakers behind him in similar states of sleep deprivation.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's notes: Nothing that I want to say right now, so how's about you tell me what you thought about this chapter, if not then mosey on down to Chapter 7: Borages. Hope you like the torture I put Kai through in there.  
  
Laterz 


	7. Borages

Author's Notes: Here's the continuation of where the last chapter left off. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter 7: Borages  
  
  
  
Tyson and Hilary put a hand behind their heads in a twin action of embarrassment. Kai and the rest walked into the room, standing before the two late night talkers. Max and Rei shared a brief smirk that Tyson didn't understand, while Hilary saw Kenny's face turn from surprise to realization. Before she could say anything, Max spoke up in a slightly teasing voice, "Tyson, what are you doing in Hilary's room?" This prompted Kenny to voice out his own question, "Isn't it a little late to have a rendezvous?" The boys looked between the two, trying to get the answer. Tyson turned to look at Hilary, who looked back in fear. He realized she seemed reluctant to speak up. 'Is she embarrassed about her nightmare? Maybe she's afraid the guys will think she's weird if she talks about it.'  
  
Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but Tyson beat her to the punch, "Well I woke up and was real hungry, so I went to get a midnight snack," he pointed to the cookies at his side, "and when I was walking back to my room I met up with Hilary. We just ended up eating and talking in her room." He looked into the faces of the others seeing that for the most part they believed what he was saying.  
  
"With your stomach Tyson, it makes sense." Max said smiling. "Yeah, but did you guys have to talk so loud?" Rei said sleepily, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Hilary gave a brief look of thanks to Tyson before replacing it with one of sincerity, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to wake you guys up." Tyson spoke up with the bag of cookies in his hands, "You guys want some?"  
  
This made the other boys, except Kai, smile and shake their heads at Tyson's silly form of an apology. "I'll have one." Max said as he grabbed the bag and plopped down to eat a cookie. "Well it's not like we'll get to sleep anytime soon." Rei said as he sat down as well and reached into the bag to get one. Kenny sat down next to Hilary and opened up his laptop, "Hey Hilary, can you please hand me a cookie too?" he asked as he typed away starting up his laptop. Hilary just smiled and took the one Rei handed her and gave it to Kenny. The distracted boy munched thoughtfully until he looked to his left to see Kai had sat down as well.   
  
Hilary stared a little at Kai in worry, when she noticed the other boy was looking out the window distractedly. She nudged Tyson with her elbow and gestured with her head towards Kai. Tyson looked at his fellow teammate, scrutinizing the other boy. He looked back at Hilary and just shrugged his shoulders. The actions of the two were not lost on Rei and Max, who also glanced at Kai, trying to see what the fuss was about.  
  
Kai stared out the window seeing the moon's bright shape surrounded by stars above Tyson's dojo. As he looked at the moon, he started to wonder if there were lunariums around that had their petals open. Thinking of the lunariums made his mind stray to Wyatt and about what he had done this week.  
  
A part of him still wondered what he was thinking when he wrote the letter to his friend. It had been a spontaneous notion to write to the other boy. Nights ago, when everyone else was asleep, he had stayed up and had written the letter in his notebook. In truth his first attempt had been unconsciously done, giving himself the luxury of telling exactly how he felt towards the other boy. He wrote things that he had never told anyone else and when he read through it, his surprise was great. As he read through his own words he was surprised to see that it had turned out to be a love letter. Nothing sappy or overly emotional, just a simple and honest letter saying exactly how he felt.  
  
He spent the latter part of the hour feuding with himself if he should send it, the feud a clash between his mind and his heart. In the end his mind won out and he realized that logically it would not be the best thing to do at the moment. With a determined crumble of the letter, the symbolism not lost on Kai; he started anew, this time choosing what he said carefully. When he read over the second letter, he saw that some emotion towards the boy had still slipped into the letter, but not enough for it to matter. He sealed it into an envelope and sent it in the next morning.   
  
This week had proven to be more stressful that usual. When training and the others were not around to distract him and keep him busy, his mind kept going toward the letter and whether it had been the wisest thing to do. 'No, I know what I did was right. I can't keep foolish notions about him around me. He doesn't deserve to wait around for someone...that can't give him what he needs. It's not like it would have worked out anyway. If nothing happens then it'll prove that I was right to end it when I did.'  
  
In all his distraction he failed to notice the others staring at him. The odd silence finally caught his attention and with a suspicious gaze he looked from left to right. He saw Max and Rei's curiosity, Tyson looked expectant while Hilary appeared to be worried about him. He furrowed his eyebrows wondering why they were staring. The only one who wasn't was Kenny as he was typing on his laptop and finished the start up program for Dizzi.  
  
"What are all of you gawking at?", he asked in a rougher tone than he'd meant. The others stopped their staring and looked away as they ate their cookies in peace. Tyson looked at the rest of his teammates before just shrugging his shoulders and speaking, "Hey Kai, are you alright?" This made the others look up. Hilary sighed at Tyson's lack of tact and briefly wondered if maybe the direct approach was the way to go with Kai.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" Kai asked the other boy carefully. "Well Hilary and I were wondering if something was up? You look more bummed out and serious than usual." Tyson said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, we worried that something was bothering you." Hilary piped in, trying to clarify.  
  
"You were the one worried, I was just curious." said Tyson accusingly.   
  
"Oh come off it Tyson, you know you were worried too." Hilary said, giving Tyson a withering look.  
  
"No I wasn't. I told you, that's just the way Kai is, but you have to go and make it into a big deal." Tyson said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I made it into a big deal? I did?! Are you kidding me? You're the one that asked and started it." she said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Yeah well, I only asked because you brought it up."  
  
The other two continued to argue while the others just rolled their eyes. "Do you think they argued before we got here or did they wait till we were awake to start?" Max said with a sigh. "Geez, they act like a loud, stubborn married couple," Kenny said in exasperation. "Ah, young love." Dizzi said sardonically. Rei finally just got annoyed and reached into the bag for two cookies. He threw one each at Hilary and Tyson, instantly ending their argument.  
  
"If you're going to help someone with a problem, make sure you don't have one yourself." said Rei, before he munched on another cookie. Kai shook his head and was about to stand up had Hilary's question not stopped him, "Is there something really wrong?" Kai looked at her seeing concern that he couldn't understand or figure out where it came from. "If I did, it's not like you could help me." he said cryptically and made another attempt to leave had Kenny not begun as well. "You don't know that Kai. If there is something wrong, which the case seems to be, then maybe we can help you." This prompted Max, "Yeah, is there anything we can do?"   
  
"Is something about someone bothering you?" Tyson asked, his curiosity growing now that everyone else had joined in.  
  
The question had been innocent enough. When Kai really thought about it, he knew that while being mildly annoying, his friends were only trying to help. In their own way, each one was worried about him. While to them Tyson's question was innocent, at this very moment to him it was the best button they could have pressed.  
  
"It's none of your business." Kai said in annoyance. "Sounds to me like Tyson's question hit a cord." Dizzi piped in. "Is it one of us?" Max asked a little worried that it'd turn out to be him. "No, but your incessant questions are bothering me right now." "So then if it's not one of us, is it like an enemy or something?" Tyson said ignoring the previous comment. Kai stared hard at Tyson before just humoring him with an answer. "No, it's not an enemy." If he kept phrasing his answers correctly, they wouldn't get to the real question. "What about your family? Is there something up with them?"   
  
Everyone except Kai and Hilary winced at her question. They'd realized long ago that when it came to family history, it was a subject best left alone with Kai. Kenny looked worriedly between Hilary and Kai. Hilary looked curious and apprehensive about why silence had fallen over the group. Kai had balled up his hands into loose fists, the only hint that Hilary's question had gotten to him. Rei seeing what was going to happen intervened, "Uh Hilary, when it comes to Kai's family,...it's something we don't really talk about. For now, that's not the problem."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Kai, I didn't know-" Hilary stuttered out. "Just forget it, I'm done here." he said as he moved to stand up. Just as he walked away, he muttered, "It's not like you would have helped anyway."   
  
Before anyone knew what was happening Tyson stood up and loudly exclaimed, "Yeah well, if you don't let us, then of course we can't do anything to help.", effectively causing Kai to stop. He didn't think they'd hear what he'd said. He slowly turned around, to see the other boy was going to continue with his rant, "Ok so maybe playing 20 questions was pretty stupid, but you gotta admit Kai you're a hard person to talk to sometimes."  
  
Out of nowhere Hilary stood up as well, "That's why we asked you all those stupid questions. In our own, probably very nosy kinda way, we want to figure out what's up. For all we know you could be hiding the fact that you're sick with cancer, worried over the Saint Shields or, or, even be falling in love."   
  
At this the other boys started to giggle over what she'd said, never noticing the look on Kai's face. Hilary just rolled her eyes as she stared at the giggling bunch in front of her. Shaking her head, she ignored it when the others commented on how love was far from the problem. She looked up just in time to see the barely concealed look of shock on Kai's face. She stared at him, mouth slightly open in surprise. Just as she was about to tell herself that she was just seeing things, she saw a very faint blush appear on his face. She would not have seen it had the moon's light not amplified it. As she simply stood there staring in surprise, one by one the others noticed her still silence. Each one stopped their chatter to look at him and what they saw made their eyes widen in surprise and unsure smiles come through because Kai Hiwatari, was blushing.  
  
The silence that clung to the room was thick with shock, wonder and amusement. None of it was voiced however, as no one knew what to do. Kai thought he had kept good control of his face during the whole situation. He couldn't understand why he was blushing and how he'd let it show through. Now that he had the scrutinizing gaze of everyone in the room, he felt his blush grow across his cheeks.   
  
Hilary snapped out of it and thought about how to make Kai relax. From his body language, she could tell he was caught between flight and fight mode. She walked around the others and towards Kai, but he took a step back before she got too close. Her brown eyes met his red ones, their gaze lasting for several seconds before a light of realization dawned in her eyes. She gave him a sincere smile before she spoke, "It's ok Kai. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know what you're feeling because I'm...going through it too."  
  
Max's voice was heard from behind them, "Falling in love with someone isn't that big of a deal, it's just because it's you that we're a little thrown off. "   
  
"Yeah, you actually liking a person isn't something that happens everyday." said Rei from his spot on the floor. Tyson surprised them all by appearing out of nowhere and standing next to Kai's side, before he grabbed the other boy in a one armed hug and dragged him back to where the others sat. As he pulled the other boy, he started to chatter away, "So who's the lucky person? Do we know them? How'd you two meet? Come on Kai, don't leave us hanging, give us the details."  
  
"Tyson," Hilary exclaimed loudly behind them, "knock it off. Talking about stuff like this is uncomfortable ya know."  
  
"Yeah, not everybody is comfortable talking about things like this. Kai is one of those people." Kenny said as he looked at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah so just forcing him to answer all your questions like that isn't a good idea Tyson." said Rei as he moved some strands of hair from his eyes.  
  
Kai felt his emotions grow from embarrassment and humiliation to annoyance and anger. The way they were all talking about him as if he wasn't there was starting to irritate him to no end. This was all happening so fast and he couldn't get a handle on the situation. He felt the urge to hit something and was struggling to not hit Tyson, the other boy being the unfortunate thing closest to his reach.   
  
When he couldn't stand it anymore, he finally just smacked Tyson's arm off him. The other boy moved back in surprise. Kai took a deep breath before he loudly exclaimed, "Look, if I hear the words love or like with my name one more time, whoever says it is going to regret it. I'm not in love with anybody and I don't want to get all touchy-feely with you morons, so just leave me alone, understand?"  
  
"The only thing we understand buddy, is that you're gaga over someone and all you want to do is go down the river called as denial." Tyson boldly exclaimed. He gave Kai a teasing smirk and received a scowl in return. Despite Kai's threat, he didn't feel scared in the least, fully knowing that deep down they'd hit a weak spot that needed to be hit.   
  
"I. Am. Not. In. Denial." Kai said, stressing each word. "Then why'd you blush when Hilary brought it up?" Max asked with a hint of skepticism entering his voice. He was starting to believe that maybe Kai was lying to them.  
  
"Must be someone really special to get Kai blushing." came the comment from Dizzi who was still in Kenny's lap. Dizzi's simple comment made Kai's eyes narrow even more and before anyone knew what was happening, he pushed his way through the others and flung the door open to run out of room. Hilary was about to go after him, but Rei's hand shot out to grab hers, "Just leave it alone Hilary. I think everything we said overwhelmed him. He'll come around when he wants to, or he won't at all." Hilary looked back to the door, a concerned look placed on her face before she just sighed and nodded.   
  
"Ya know Hil, there is a good chance that maybe he was telling the truth." Max said as he stood up. "Yeah, about a 17% chance." answered Kenny as he typed away into his laptop. "What do you mean Chief?" Tyson asked, as he and the others gathered around the other boy. Kenny pulled up a data table that had been made in Dizzi's statistics program. "While you guys were giving Kai a courtroom style interrogation," he said slightly scolding them, "I had Dizzi analyze his vital signs to check for variations in his body."  
  
"Like a lie detector test." Hilary said in realization. "Exactly." Kenny said as he ran the program to display all the data. "Whoa, good thinking Chief," Tyson said smiling broadly. "Thanks." the younger boy replied. "So what did Dizzi find out about Kai?" Rei asked.   
  
"Well based on pupil dilation, skin temperature and motor functions, the verdict is that there was an 81% percent probability that Kai was lying." said Dizzi. Kenny pulled up a graph with points all connected. "Here," he said pointing to the highest dot in the whole graph, "was when Dizzi detected that his vital signs changed the most." "So when was that?" Hilary asked him. Dizzi pulled up a video screen which fast-forwarded through everything that happened until it abruptly stopped and played normally.  
  
Kai appeared a on the screen just as he exclaimed loudly, "I'm not in love with anybody and I don't want to get all touchy-feely with you morons, so just leave me alone, understand?"  
  
Dizzi replayed the scene again, this time showing on another display box Kai's voice patterns and body temperature changes. Dizzi pulled up its main display before it spoke, "Need anymore proof? I think it's safe to say that Kai likes someone, but doesn't want to say who." "So that big faker really is in love." Tyson said smiling in amusement. "That or he's starting to anyway." said Hilary knowingly.   
  
"So what do we do now? Kai likes someone, but it's obvious that something's still wrong about the whole thing." said Max. His fellow teammates all looked back at him, the same unsure faces reflecting his own. "Wonder what it could be?" Tyson voiced out loud. "Maybe he tried to be with that person, but in the end it didn't really work out." Rei said, thinking of his own love experiences during the last couple of months. Hilary looked at him as she spoke, "Or maybe he likes this person so much, but doesn't want to say it because he thinks the other person won't return his feelings."   
  
"Whatever the reason you guys," said Max as he got up and stretched his arms, "it's pretty late and we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow to find out." He trudged out the door sleepily and muttered out a good night. "Yeah, there's no big hurry. Kai's probably out thinking about what we said and maybe tomorrow we can get some answers." Rei said as he started to walk to the door as well. Just before he left he threw a "Good night you guys." over his shoulder. Both he and Max could be heard walking down the hallway.  
  
Kenny shut down Dizzi and closed his laptop. As he stood up he finally said what he was thinking. "I don't know about you guys, but to be honest, I think a lot of things are starting to make sense now." "Like what Kenny?" Kenny looked at Hilary, "I'll tell ya tomorrow, but right now," he paused to yawn, "I'm pretty sleepy." He started to walk away, but paused when he reached the door, "Aren't you coming Tyson?"   
  
Tyson was about to follow after the other boy, but changed his mind instead. "I'll catch up Chief." Kenny nodded and said goodnight, and as he walked down the hallway a knowing smile was on his face.  
  
Tyson gave Hilary a small glance before he walked back to where the whole group had sat in. He picked up the now empty bag of cookies and threw it into the wastebasket. Hilary walked back to her futon and climbed in, but was surprised when Tyson sat down at her side.   
  
"Tyson! What are you doing?" she asked freaked out. "I figured that if I told you about this one time we met up with these funny looking beybladers, you'd forget all about your bad dream. Is that ok?" Hilary just sat there dumbfounded at what he said before she just nodded her head. "Alright, well get comfortable, this one's really funny. So we were walking through this forest, because our bus broke down and we needed to get to a phone. I was the one leading the way and after about an hour Kai was angry at me, as usual. He said that my 'moronic shortcut' was a waste of time and wasn't worth the trouble. I thought it was sure worth it to watch him trip and land on some poison ivy plants..."  
  
Hilary laid down, looking up at Tyson as he animatedly said his story. She spent the rest of the hour laughing at the ridiculous story Tyson was saying from one of his experiences with the BladeBreakers. She couldn't help but smile at the antics and gestures he did as he was talking. Slowly but surely she felt herself falling back to sleep towards the end of the story. Eventually Tyson noticed her deep and even breathing and realized she'd fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over her body more and absently flicked some strands of hair off her face. Making sure the rest of the room was tidy and secure he walked out of the door and shut the door behind him. As he started off down the hallway, he never sensed Kai's presence in the shadows. The other boy had come back to witness the whole scene and was left with a tugging feeling he couldn't understand. He skulked around the dojo, lost in thought until an hour later he slipped inside his futon to at last get some sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's notes: Don't mean to sound like a dork...but dudes was this bad the first time around. When I first wrote it and posted it, I read it over and thought I was nuts to post it. It was the CRAP de la creme, hence I took it down immediately and decided to work on it a little more. I know it still could use some tuning up, but I thought that it's better to post this revised version and then fix the rest later.   
  
I hope you guys like the Tyson and Hilary moment I put in. I think with a little bit of time they'll become good friends and not argue and try to kill each other all the time. I also hope you guys liked that weird little Kumbaya-interrogation-cookie eating-group-circle thing. Thought a little unity scene would be nice. Sort of, a calm before the storm known as Wyatt comes into the picture, which will be the next chapter.  
  
So now that all that, is said and done, will you people review? Could be long, short, funny, serious, dorky review. Could be a confused calling. Could be a flame. I don't really mind that much what you pick, but if you made this far, hope you like what's been put up thus far. Alrighty gotta start my AP Spanish hw, so toodles.  
  
but not before....  
  
SPIDER'S SHOUT OUTS!  
  
(because life would less cluttered without them)  
  
saphie: Thanks for what you said in your reviews, it sure was nice ta hear from ya again. Hope you like these two new additions should you ever get to read them. :)   
  
Mizu_Tenshi: You wrote exactly what I was hoping someone would say. After these two chapters Wyatt comes into the picture. And hint hint, I plan to make Kai get a clue and Wyatt learn that to get the person you want, you better not be half-@$$ed about it. Thanks a bunch for the review.  
  
Toki Kasurmari: Thanks for the review. Sorry I was such a lamebrain and didn't update sooner, hope you liked these two new additions. Short, sweet and to the point was exactly what I needed to hear the day I got your review. :-)  
  
I luv Kai: Thanks for your review. I'm glad to hear ya stuck it this far and still like the pairing. lol, a lot of people hug Kai while reviewing my story.  
  
Leina: Yup I definitely saw the eps. And let's just say that after Ghost in the Machine I started to write this much faster. Tell me what ya thought of these two new additions.  
  
Destati's Prophecy: Man your review made me smile a whole lot. Not only was it a long review, where ya told me exactly what you feel, but you ticked off the reasons why I've kept this thing going. I definitely agree with your reasoning, Kai is just so much more emotional this time around, it's cool. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shade 25: Thanks homey. You reviewed practically every chapter, it's nice and says a lot about you. I really liked reading all of your reviews and they sure made me crack a smile. Tell me what ya think about these two new additions.  
  
Boys-On-Boysenberry: Thanks for reviewing and about your comments toward the fic and the pairing. I think you said it best when you said "the more the v force series progresses, the more potential they seem to have". The few that actually don't hate this fic think like what you said. :-)  
  
Saiyan-Chang: hey, glad to hear you like the fic. Yeah there are very few Kai/Wyatt fics, but slowly that's starting to change. As far as the pairing goes, yeah I didn't want to rush it because I figure there's time and besides what I have planned for the characters goes beyond what's already been said. Hope you like these small interludes.  
  
Summing up the Stars: Thanks for the review. (BTW: I like your pen name, sticks out nicely) Anyway, I'm happy to hear that as soon as you found this fic that you liked it. Here's the update, I hope I didn't disappoint. :)  
  
Cort-A-Ney: hey Dotz*N*Necco or should I just call you Cort-A-Ney? Well thanks for the love, hehehe, I'm glad my fic "rocked your socks". Your review was one of the coolest things people have said. Lol, I'd have to agree with your little sister's funny report. Thanks also for adding me to your favorites, that was like a nice slap in the face. ^_^.  
  
vikki_bloom: lol, yeah I guess Wyatt's friends should be the gay group. Thanks for all the nice thing you said about my little fic. I was very glad to hear that you like it and don't think my fic is non-realistic. I hope by updating this, the disappointment leaves and you have a couple of small smiles and laughs at how I portray the BladeBreakers and Hilary. BTW: I took the fact that I got you to say a bad word as good news. hehehe.   
  
###  
  
Oh yeah and before I forget I just want to give a big shout out and a high five to Chibi Linky and Vialana, two dope writers who are also writing something that discusses Kai and Wyatt in either friendship or yaoi. HAHA! Success, let the goofy Kai/Wyatt revolution begin! Muahahahaha.  
  
Can you tell I'm happy? :) 


	8. Daises

Author's notes: Well I'm back ladies and gentlemen. A thousand apologies and Twinkies for being so lame and not updating sooner. A thousand bashes with a plastic bat to my computer for being so stupid and uncooperative this whole time. I finally have had the chance to post this and do hope that you guys like it.   
  
I know this is out of nowhere but I'm really happy the month's over. Aside from the usual kooky stuff with my family, friends, sports and the never ending battle with my computer and homework, I finally found the time to write this. Now that my future is set for the next four years, I can just be me again. I KNOW SORRY TOO LATE IS LAME, BUT FOR THOSE WHO CARE I TRULY MEAN IT. NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG IS A REASON FOR YOU TO FLOG ME WITH A WET TAMALE.  
  
Summary: A storm blows through Tyson's town and none of them are ready for it. Kai sees a figure in the mist, but won't admit that he knows who it is. Wyatt just watches his life slip away and neither he nor Kai understand why things have to be hard. Kai will lose his grip on Wyatt and the promise to protect him will disappear in the blink of a scared eye.   
  
' Stuff ' thoughts  
  
" Stuff " talk  
  
*** Stuff *** past  
  
Chapter 8: Daises  
  
Ray folded his arms as he watched over Kai and Tyson's beybattle. Dragoon was about to attack Dranzer, but the other beyblade moved left to dodge the attack. Ray's eyes widened at the sight. 'Kai's speed sure has improved. I better watch out, his speed might become faster than mine.'   
  
"Wow, Dranzer's moving really fast," came the surprised exclamation from Hilary.  
  
"It's speed on the attack has really improved," Ray said as his eyes darted back and forth to follow the battle.  
  
"Meet Dranzer Volcano," Kenny replied with a touch of pride toward his handiwork.  
  
The other three looked at Kenny, "Dranzer Volcano?" came the simultaneous reply from the other three.  
  
"Look at it go," Ray said turning back his attention to the battle.  
  
"Hey Kenny, why'd you only upgrade Kai's beyblade and not ours?" Max asked.  
  
"Somebody's jealous," Dizzi replied in a sing song voice.  
  
If they could see Kenny's eyes, Ray imagined he'd be giving the other boy an annoyed look, "After that last beybattle with Dunga, Kai's beyblade was so damaged that one more battle and it would have been completely destroyed. You're all on the same team and I hate to tell you this Max, but I had to fix his beyblade first."  
  
"Hey you guys, could you keep it down, I can't concentrate," Tyson said in annoyance at the group. He let out a small growl as Dragoon missed another hit aimed at Dranzer. Kai smirked, as Dranzer moved forward to attack Dragoon, but it quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as another beyblade joined the fray. I spun around Dragoon and then slammed into his, sending Dranzer flying back to him. He caught his beyblade and narrowed his eyes toward the direction it came from. "Who's there?" he yelled out. There was some small movement from the bushes until a boy their age came out. "It's you," he said his face laced with a hint of displeasure. His friends turned surprised and curious gazes on the new boy.   
  
Hilary scrutinized the boy from head to toe sizing him up as he came closer. She looked at his short and neat auburn hair. Unlike the rest of the boys around her, his bangs were tidy and didn't really fly all over the place. The chocolate brown color of his eyes stood out against his alabaster skin. Hilary thought he would have looked like any other boy, if it weren't for the rest of his appearance. It wasn't that he necessarily looked bad, but his choice of clothing caught her attention most.   
  
A red tie and white shirt could be seen under the school uniform of a green jacket over gray pants. When he stopped walking she looked at the fancy insignia of the coat and realized that he wasn't from just any school in the city, her guess was that he was from some fancy prep school. She looked between the new boy and Kai, seeing the glaring differences and wondering how they could possibly know each other. The new boy gave Kai a gentle smile, but only Hilary noticed something different shining in his eyes.  
  
"Long time no see, huh Kai? I'm sorry for interrupting your practice, but I just couldn't wait to see what you and Dranzer were up to," he said matching Kai's fierce gaze with his calm one. He saw something pass through Kai's eyes before it quickly vanished. His smile widened more, realizing that Kai understood what he meant. Truth be told, he started to wonder if the other boy had missed him as well. He looked at the other boy's tense posture and started to think his coming here like this might have been a bad idea. His eyes shifted over to the small group gawking at him, realizing his rude error.  
  
"Hi, my name's Wyatt," his tone calm and friendly, "I'm Kai's friend. He and I both go to the same school and were in the same dorm together." He received smiles in return, seeing their tension towards him slightly slip away.  
  
He turned his attention back to Kai, seeing the boy's apprehension toward the introduction. 'Why would he say friend? Is he saying it for appearances or trying to tell me something?' Kai wondered as the boy gave him a smirk.  
  
"Ya know, I had a funny feeling I'd find you here." Wyatt said candidly and it was true. When he had passed by the park, on his way to Tyson's house, he'd gotten a funny feeling in his stomach and had looked to see that he was near one of the walkways into the park. He hadn't expected to find Kai and the rest of the BladeBreakers practicing. The mysterious reaction had saved him the trip, but he couldn't help to chalk it up to coincidence. He continued speaking this time letting some of his inner emotions show through, "I've thought about calling you so many times, but I was afraid you'd just hang up on me because you'd still be angry with me for taking Dranzer."  
  
Kai simply walked away from Wyatt to look out over the ocean. He didn't see the hurt look on Wyatt's face nor the simultaneous narrowed eyes towards him from Kenny, Hilary and Ray. Kai understood that although Wyatt knew Kai wasn't still angry at him, Wyatt was still afraid he would get angry at him now for being here. He sensed Wyatt's presence behind him.  
  
"Kai, please listen. I've been training at the Beyblading Training Academy, putting lots of hours of practice in, but I've hit a wall in my training that I can't pass." He moved to stand more in Kai's view, seeing the eyes soften a fraction again. Taking that as a good sign he continued, "I came here to ask you to train me. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need your help."  
  
Kai shifted his eyebrow ever so slightly and Wyatt wondered if Kai knew he was being serious. Sure the training would have them spend more time together, but he was serious when he said that he needed help on his beyblading. He spoke again, "I got the talent and the focus, but I need someone to teach me." he turned hopeful eyes on Kai.  
  
"No way. Go home Wyatt," Kai said harshly. How could the other boy ask him to take time from his own practice to train him? Everybody was after Kai and his friends and Wyatt didn't understand that he could be used against Kai. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Whoever this Gideon person was, it was obvious that he would be willing to do whatever it takes to get their beyblades. At the center of this, Wyatt was a liability right now and Kai couldn't risk anything happening to the rest of the BladeBreakers because of Wyatt.   
  
"I'll do anything Kai, give me a chance," Wyatt's voice cried out. He knew he sounded whiny but he couldn't help it, he was worried about Kai's actions. He spoke again this time a bit firmer, "I can do anything you guys can. I'll train hard, I can do it, Kai, I can do it."  
  
Kai only 'hmphed' in response and strengthened his resolve. The reaction he knew was inevitable appeared on Wyatt's face, but he still felt uneasy when he saw it. The light and innocence from Wyatt's eyes vanished and Kai saw it replaced with an angry fire of determination. Kai briefly missed the strange presence of the other boy as Wyatt moved away from him.   
  
"Fine then, don't. I won't give up. I'll train and defeat you one day," Wyatt said angrily.  
  
"Wyatt you'll never defeat me," Kai replied matter-of-factly. "We'll see about that," Wyatt muttered as he gave him one last angry glare before he ran off. The group that had politely stayed away, rushed over now.  
  
Tyson spoke up first, "Why'd you do that, Kai? He just wants to be like you."  
  
"What's the problem with him wanting to be a champ?" Hilary piped in. Kai walked away without saying a word.  
  
"The problem is that he wants is a little too badly." Everyone turned their attention to Ray, "When Wyatt stole Kai's beyblade, he lost some of Kai's trust. If Kai trained him, he'd only be putting the team at risk."  
  
Max pushed some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes and looked back at the retreating form of his teammate. He knew Ray was right, but something told him there was more to it than that. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something he and his friends weren't seeing.  
  
Kai stopped walking once he was behind a cluster of trees. He looked through the shrubbery to see that his teammates had returned to practicing. He leaned up against a tree, letting himself cool off. He had controlled himself back there, but if he hadn't gotten out when he did, he would have said something that he'd regret later.   
  
'You are already in regret, smarty.' Kai narrowed his eyes at the sound of his conscience speaking. "I hate that annoying voice," he muttered aloud. 'Love you too dear,' the voice answered back, 'Why did you again deny your feelings. We both know that you wanted to spend time with Wyatt and we both know that right now you need all the help you can get.'   
  
"How can I trust him? If I mix him up in all this he's going to get used against me or worse like get hurt."  
  
'Wow, I didn't know you had ESP.' the voice said sarcastically, 'You don't know that's going to happen. Isn't it also logical that by having him near you, you can prevent all your doomsday predictions? I know you're Mr. Realist, but damn it can't you be Mr. Optimist for once? By letting him go, you'll bring him down.'  
  
"No," he said with nonchalance, "besides I think it's too late to do any sort of fix up you had in mind, something about the way Wyatt acted tells me it won't matter." No response came from the inner voice and Kai briefly started to wonder if he really was going insane. He took a deep breath and walked past all the trees and foliage, making his way back to his teammates.  
  
~~~  
  
Ozuma stared at his fellow comrades and thought about what they could do. Now that Joseph had verified what was going on with the scientists that were messing with cyber bit-beasts, their interference with the Saint Shield's mission was only going to be seen more. He rolled his eyes as Dunga began to pace back and forth, trying to come up with a plan.  
  
"Don't pass out from thinking too hard Dunga," Miriam said with a sneer.  
  
"Put a sock in it Miriam. I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."   
  
"At least I can come up with some form of thought connection," Miriam retorted back to the blonde.  
  
"Yeah well while your lips are flapping, nothing important's coming out," Dunga replied.  
  
"Will you two just shut up already?" Ozuma broke in. Joseph could see that their 'fearless leader' was getting more and more tired of Miriam and Dunga's arguments.  
  
'How are we going to divide and conquer the BladeBreakers when our team is fighting like cats and dogs?' Joseph thought from his position on the crates. He sighed as he laid down on his back on top of the large crate he was formerly sitting on. He put his arms under his head and closed his eyes to think, but quickly opened them when he heard someone else lay down in the crate next to his. He saw Ozuma was in the same position he was in, but his eyes were open instead and staring at the ceiling. He sat up to see Miriam going into her own room and Dunga was walking out of the back exit of the warehouse. He shrugged his shoulders and laid back down in his earlier position, continuing to think over what he saw earlier today.  
  
He didn't think he'd ever understand why those scientists thought it was a brilliant idea to tamper with nature the way they did. He believed in the purity of bit-beasts and the strength that comes with time. Those fake bit-beasts had no spirit, they were only pathetic bits of data thrown together. They may have had incredible power, but even he knew that such power was something that should never be created for lowly humans to have control over.  
  
"Joseph."  
  
He turned his head slightly to see Ozuma was still looking up at the ceiling. He turned his gaze up to the ceiling as well, and waited for Ozuma to continue, "If those scientists got a hold of someone who could withstand the power of the cyber bit-beasts, who do you think would win in a beybattle if they were to go against us?"  
  
Joseph was silent, giving the question serious thought, something Ozuma didn't expect from the jokester. "It really depends on what the other beyblader can do and which one of us it is that they're battling against. I'm not going to say that of course we'd win, because after what happened the last time with the BladeBreakers it's only proof that if we don't prepare we're going to be defeated."  
  
"Hmph, tell that to Dunga and Miriam," Ozuma replied.  
  
"No, I think they know that, but they don't worry about it as much as you do," Joseph said casually. Ozuma finally turned his head to look at the green-haired boy. "I think about it...sometimes ya know. I question whether or not Vanishing Moot will be strong enough against those cyber bit-beasts."  
  
"You shouldn't worry Joseph, you're a great beyblader. If you focus your mind you will do fine against them." Ozuma returned his gaze up to the ceiling before closing his eyes again in deep thought. Joseph's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected compliment, one especially coming from Ozuma. The boy was almost as hard to impress as the head elder of their village. He briefly looked at the silent boy next to him, before closing his eyes and thinking back to everything that had gotten him this far. Unlike the others, he genuinely wondered why the elder had selected him that day.   
  
Joseph didn't doubt his skills, but the nagging feeling that he wasn't the original choice for the 4th member of the Saint Shields team kept bugging him. He'd seen the others do battle before and had seen their strengths, like how Ozuma displayed fierce determination, or how Dunga showed continuous strength, and even his sister showed extraordinary cunning. If Joseph had to pick his strength he'd say it was his speed. It wasn't that his teammates lacked it, but he was just a fraction quicker at it than they were. Joseph was about to ask Ozuma what he thought on the matter, when he heard a small sound coming from the other boy.  
  
Joseph slowly sat up and looked down at the red and black haired boy. He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the noise again, this time louder. He lowered his ear toward the boy's mouth and listened intently. He nearly burst out laughing when he realized it was a snore. He chuckled inwardly as he saw Ozuma's laidback expression. 'So only when he's asleep does he lose that serious expression on his face.' Joseph thought. An idea came to his head, one that he knew he'd pay for later, but he just couldn't help himself from taking the opportunity.   
  
He picked up his cloak and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, his red gel pen. He'd seen while he was shopping for supplies and when he'd asked about it, the female owner had explained that you could write or draw much more interesting designs because of the gel ink inside. She'd demonstrated it on a sheet of paper and Joseph had immediately liked it, already thinking of it's many funny future uses.  
  
He carefully edged the tip towards the other boy and slowly began to run it through Ozuma's face. After a few seconds he held it up to inspect his work so far before he continued again. He had left a small space on Ozuma's left cheek and with careful precision he had nervously drawn a special symbol for his own name. When Joseph looked back at his work, his eyes quickly roamed to the spot where the symbol was. He swallowed nervously before safely tucking away the pen back into his cloak. 'I must be out of my mind to have done that.'  
  
He tried to get off the crate silently, but ended up falling off it instead and waking up Ozuma. The sleepy boy sat up and stretched as he rubbed his eye. He heard a groan below him and turned a raised eyebrow at the sight of Joseph sprawled out on the floor. Ozuma just shook his head as he hopped off the crate and extended a hand to him. Joseph took the offered hand came eye to eye with Ozuma.   
  
"Thanks," he gave Ozuma a big smile before walking away snickering. Miriam walked out of her room and down the hallway in search of her brother. She stopped at the foot of the staircase and saw him laughing lightly as he walked away. She looked over at Ozuma and began to giggle loudly. The sound of the siblings laughing made Ozuma's turn toward them in curiosity. This was the sight that Dunga was greeted with as he walked back into the warehouse. He looked up in confusion to see Miriam laughing at the top of the stairs and Joseph laughing as he leaned against a wall. He saw Ozuma's confused expression turn towards him and saw that...Ozuma's face...looked...so...funny! He gave a loud chortle as he stood there and laughed at the red and black haired boy in front of him.  
  
Ozuma having had enough of this yelled out, "What are you all laughing at?!" Immediately the other three stifled their laughter before Dunga called out, "Your face!" This gave Miriam and Joseph a renewed round of muffled snickers. Ozuma quickly walked toward one of the windows nearby and his eyes widened when he saw his reflection. The word 'Loser' was scribbled on his forehead, while a red pen goatee was on his mouth, next to heart and squiggle designs on his cheeks. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the reflection of Joseph sneaking away.  
  
"Joseph!" Ozuma growled out, but it was too late and the boy had disappeared behind the crates. Joseph winced as he heard Ozuma growl out his name is anger, but remained hidden where he was. Ozuma finally gave up looking for him after a few minutes and simply said, "Joseph, I know you're hiding somewhere in here, so listen carefully, your next task is to find more information on who this new beyblader is going to be and report back to me before nightfall. Fail to do that, and I will come after you."  
  
With that said, Ozuma turned around and began to walk back toward Miriam and Dunga. "Get ready, in ten minutes practice starts." Dunga and Miriam watched silently as Ozuma went to the washroom. Dunga chuckled again, "Hah, you really did it this time Joseph."  
  
"Yes little brother, if I were you I would do whatever it takes to not fail in this mission."   
  
Joseph narrowed his eyes and crept out of the warehouse silently. He placed his hood on and took off into a run, his mind racing with worry, but not over the mission.  
  
'What the-?' Ozuma stopped scrubbing his face, when he noticed it. There on the far side of his left cheek was a small geometric symbol on his face that he hadn't noticed before. Ozuma recognized it to be in the writing style of their village. He stood there trying to decipher it, until his eyes widened slightly and he dropped the wash cloth in surprise. He leaned closer to the mirror and knew there was no mistaking it. Joseph had written the formal symbol for his name on Ozuma's face. Normally he would not have paid attention to the act, because often times men and women would write the symbol of friendship on other's faces. But the act of putting one's actual name on a cheek represented something much stronger.   
  
"Why would he do that? Is he just joking around?" Ozuma asked himself angrily. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it again, "Or...does he...love me?" He looked at the red outlines of the name and picked up the washcloth again, contemplating what to do.   
  
~~~~  
  
Hilary and Max were going to kill Tyson slowly and painfully. Both stood in similar stances of disarray and were covered in food projectiles. Hilary huffed as she wiped the chocolate mousse from her face while Max tried with little success to get the mashed potatoes out of his hair. Meanwhile Kai, Ray and Kenny couldn't help but cover and hide their faces in embarrassment while the whole restaurant stared at Tyson in displeasure. The blue-black haired boy could only laugh nervously.  
  
"We were here for only 10 minutes and Tyson already managed to get us kicked out," said Kai dryly.  
  
"What are the chances we'll ever find a place where Tyson won't cause a food stunt?" Ray said, a sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
"The odds of that are too hard for even Dizzi to compute," Kenny said with a sigh.  
  
Hilary and Max were approaching the other boy, but he was "saved" by the appearance of the waiter. The waiter looked like he wanted to laugh as Tyson accepted his offered hand to get up. The waiter looked down at Tyson's blushing face, "Is your name Kinomiya Tyson?"   
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow at the bizarre question before he nodded. The waiter gave a nod, "Ok, well the next time you chose to eat here please inform the head hostess once you arrive," the waiter said before he simply left to begin cleaning up the mess. Now that they weren't blocked from attack, Hilary and Max stood menacingly over Tyson.  
  
"Heheh, oh come on you guys, you can't be that mad at me. It was just an accident," Tyson said with a hand behind his head.  
  
"Which wouldn't have happened if you had listened to all of us when we told you not to load up your plates with so much food," Hilary said in reproach.  
  
"Or to run instead of walk between our table and the buffet," Max added, "Tyson your not always the most graceful or coordinated guy sometimes."   
  
"So Tyson crashing over desert carts and knocking food off tables to launch it at his friends is an everyday thing?" a voice spoke up. The group looked over to see a beautiful young woman smiling at them. Tyson, Ray, Max and even Kenny looked over in awe. She tucked a loose strand of her brown shoulder length hair. Her warm brown eyes danced with mirth as she smiled at the group of youngsters.   
  
Tyson looked at her red and black casual business suit and blushed slightly when he realized that she was in charge here. She bowed slightly to the group before she spoke, "My name is Minamoto Pilankoru, but you may just call me Pila. I have heard quite a bit about you Tyson. While this mess is cleaned up, I'd be happy to show you to a different table. Please follow me."  
  
When she began walking the group followed after her. They walked passed the kitchen door and into a big black door next to it. The group gasped in surprise to see a much quieter and fancier setting.   
  
"Oh wow," exclaimed Hilary.   
  
"This place is sure different from the one next door." Max commented as he looked at everything.  
  
Pila kept walking until she reached a table where they saw that a waitresses was already waiting for them. Pila stopped in front of the table and addressed both Max and Hilary, "If you go down this way, you'll see the restrooms and you'll be able to clean up...as much as you can inside." The two nodded before walking off in the direction of the hallway she pointed to. Once the boys had been seated, Pila finally began to explain, "This section of the restaurant is kept a bit of a secret. When celebrities come to our city many of them chose to dine here because of its reclusive and secretive setting."  
  
"So you're letting us eat here because we're celebrities?" Tyson said smiling.  
  
Pila smiled nervously, "Yes and partly because Tyson, after what my brother has told me about you, I think this restaurant will be much safer if you were catered to."  
  
"Yeah less chances he'll crash into anything if he's sitting down," Ray replied.   
  
"Ms. Minamoto, who is your brother?" Kenny nervously asked.  
  
A sweat drop appeared on her face, but Pila answered in a friendly manner, "Let's just say that the impression that Tyson made on my brother gave him enough reason to warn me to have a fresh stock and that he be catered to."  
  
"Well I don't really mind what the reason is, so long as we eat," Tyson said as he rubbed on his stomach which growled in response. His friends rolled their eyes, while Pila merely smiled.  
  
At another table sat a young man with wild red hair. Blackman had not expected for one of his targets to appear out of nowhere. Then again, perhaps he would have the chance to observe him. After all, if he was going to be useful to Gideon, he had to understand how the other boy acted. 'I feel sorry for you Kai.' he thought sarcastically.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's end notes: If you feel I am worthy, simply review. There is no more to ask nor to say in his chapter but that.  
  
Laterz  
  
Spider's Shout Outs:   
  
(givin' a holla @ all sorts of peeps everywhere since 1985)  
  
Summing up the Stars, Vialana, yamitammy, Shade25, Mizu-Tenshi, samb101, Cort-A-Ney, I luv Kai, Leina, Chibi Chaos Sama, Ikari Shinji-kun, vicki-bloom, Jun Tao,Eng~Lang, CJ, Dazzler, Abz, Nico 2, Akari-chan  
  
If I missed anyone, give me un bofetaso. (a beating) 


End file.
